


Falling For You

by 11JJ11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: A Marrisonshipping story involving a very clumsy Mairin, along with her and Alain's growing relationship over time.





	1. Years That have Passed

Mairin’s feet slapped against the dirt path as she ran, heart racing as she attempted to catch up with the teen in front of her. The ten year old was panting, her running barely enough to keep up with his broad steps.

“W-wait Alain!” Mairin cried out, hoping that he’d stop. As she continued to run she mistimed one of her steps, and she felt her feet slip below her. “Ah-agh!”

She grunted as she fell forward, painfully colliding with the ground. Chespie, who had been running alongside her quickly stopped, racing back towards his trainer. The Chespin let out several concerned noises as she slowly pushed herself to her knees, trying to blink back several tears of pain.

“Give it a rest already.”

Mairin glanced up as she heard the exasperated voice, finding Alain walking back towards her, hands stuffed into his pockets. A flash of annoyance ran through her as she heard him, and she quickly leapt back to her feet.

“No no!” Mairin cried. “I will definitely mega evolve too!”

Alain had been trying to lose her all day, but she was not about to give up. She was determined to learn more about mega evolution– and she knew that her best chance would be by following Alain. Yes he was cold, but seeing how he treated his Charizard was all Mairin needed to see to know that he had a good heart.

Alain let out a small sigh. “The one evolving won’t be you, but your Pokemon.”

“I know that!” Mairin said quickly, brushing the mistake off to the side, and she looked up at him. “I’ll search for those stones too!” She smiled, pointing at him eagerly. “If I’m with you, I’ll find some for sure! Right?”

Alain turned, and for a moment Mairin wondered if she had pushed her luck too far. She wanted to learn more, not just about mega evolution, but about this strange boy as well. He had pushed her away the whole day, and Mairin feared that he’d continue to do so now.

“Do as you please,” He muttered, walking away.

Mairin stood there for a moment, slightly stunned at this. Perhaps he hadn’t said yes– but he was no longer saying no to her coming along!

“Uh– hey!” Mairin called as he strolled on ahead, and she quickly ran after her new traveling partner, Chespie by her side.  _ “Agh!” _

Perhaps it had been a loose rock, or maybe a root, though most likely her own two feet– but Mairin once more found the ground rushing up to meet her.

* * *

 

“Hurry up Alain! This way!” Mairin cried eagerly, staring down at small device in her hands as she climbed higher through the winding cave. She glanced behind her, watching as Alain climbed over a large boulder, a small smile on his face.

“How’s the signal?” He asked, moving a bit too slow for Mairin’s liking at the moment. She accepted Chespie’s outstretched vines, the Quilladin giving her a boost up onto a ledge.

“It’s getting stronger!” Mairin said eagerly, watching the waves pulse on the holographic screen. The device was one that could sense mega evolutionary energy, very similar to the one Team Flare had created. However with Team Flare now years in their past, this one was of Professor Sycamore’s own design.

Mairin had noticed the device picking up on a very high frequency earlier this morning, and had awoken Alain up right away. They had been searching for mega evolution stones on their journey for quite sometime now, and this was the first signal they had picked up in months. She had thought that Alain would have been ecstatic to finally pick up something, but he seemed as calm as ever.

But he did have a consistent smile on his face their whole way through the cave, which was good enough for her.

“Quill!” Chespie cried as the cave forked, and quickly darted into the right tunnel. Mairin was about to cry out to him to stop– but upon looking at the machine for direction she found that Chespie had picked the right path for the stronger signal– but Chespie hadn’t seen the reading for the signal.

“Hey Alain, can Pokemon sense mega evolution energy?” Mairin asked, once again waiting for Alain to catch up. Why was he acting so casual today?! He was the one that took everything so seriously– and now was the time to be serious!

“It wouldn’t be surprising, but there hasn’t been any concrete evidence for it,” He said, approaching her and the fork of the cave. “Let’s get going, before Chespie beats us.”

And then Alain walked ahead– taking the right tunnel.

Mairin’s eyes narrowed. “How do both you and Chespie know which way to go?”

Alain stiffened up for a moment, which only made Mairin’s suspicions grow. He quickly took on a relaxed stance, brushing off her question with a wave of his arm– which was not something Alain normally would do. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, heading deeper into the cave.

“I saw the wave length on it as I approached,” Alain said as she caught up, pointing towards the machine.

“What about Chespie?” Mairin asked, and Alain took in a deep breath.

“...Like you said, maybe Pokemon can sense it,” Alain said, shrugging.

“Fine, that’s acceptable– but why then have both of you been acting so weird today?” Mairin asked, refusing to let the topic go. Alain didn’t make eye contact, his gaze fixated straight ahead. He seemed to be struggling for an answer, when the machine suddenly started beeping. Mairin yelped, fumbling with the device as it slipped through her fingers.

Alain reached out, catching it before it started falling towards the ground. Mairin gave an uncertain laugh as Alain held it out to her, and she took it back. The machine was now picking up on a very high frequency, still beeping loudly– which meant they were getting closer.

“We’re almost there, shall we pick up the pace?” Alain asked.

Tucking her suspicions into the back of her mind, Mairin nodded eagerly, racing forward to catch up with Chespie. She was careful to keep a tight grip on the machine so she didn’t drop it again. Alain had a small smile on his face as she ran ahead, briefly glancing down at the keystone on his wrist.

“Din!” Chespie was waiting for her further down the cave, the Quilladin excitedly waving his vines. He pointed towards a small entryway that broke off from their current path, jumping up and down. “Quill!”

“Chespie wait!” Mairin cried as he darted into the small room. She glanced down at the machine– only to see that the mega evolution energy was indeed coming from there. Once again her suspicions rose, but her excitement was stronger. She bolted in after Chespie, excitedly looking around at the walls of the cave– eyes trying to spot some sign of a raw mega stone.

Mairin felt her heart sinking slightly when she saw no sign of any gems hidden away in a vein on the cave walls. Perhaps it was in another nearby cavern? Or maybe the stone was fully buried away in the heart of the wall where they couldn’t access it without mining...

“Din!” Chespie cried, pulling Mairin’s attention towards him. The Quilladin was proudly puffed up, pointing towards a boulder that sat in the center of the cave. Mairin’s eyes were drawn towards what was resting on top of the rock.

Two glistening polished stones, one with a bright rainbow hue, connected to a small green band. The second stone had a twisting yellow and red core, laced onto a strip of leather. Mairin carefully stepped forward, glancing at Chespie, who was grinning. She slowly picked up the band and pendant, looking over the perfectly formed mega and key stone with awe.

“Happy birthday.”

Mairin turned around, finding Alain standing in the doorway of the small cavern. He had a smile on his face, hands still stuffed uncertainly into his pockets. Mairin stared at him for a moment, Chespie darting up to her side.

“Quill!”

Mairin’s eyes widened as her mind raced to recall just what the date was today. She mentally face palmed as the realization hit her. It was indeed her birthday– and she hadn’t even remembered.

Alain approached her. “We’ve been planning this for awhile now– that key stone is actually the same one we found several months ago. The trainer Sycamore said he wanted to give it to was actually you. The Ampharosite took longer to find, that’s why I went off on my own for those few weeks while back,” He shifted. “I know that Zach is still a Flaaffy, so you can’t really use it yet, but...”

Mairin raced forward, wrapping her arms around him. Her voice was muffled as she hugged him, but Alain could still make out a very happy: “Thank you!”

Alain placed an arm on her shoulder. “You like it?”

She looked up at him, grinning. “I love it!” She pulled back, looking at the stones once more. “How’d you get it here ahead of us?”

“I got up at three this morning,” Alain gave her a weary smile. “Me and Chespie hiked out here to place them. He nearly gave away the surprise by running off ahead of us though,” Alain added, shooting a glare at the grass type. 

The Quilladin was too excited for his trainer to care, wrapping his stubby arms around her leg.

“You guys are the best!” Mairin said, kneeling down and patting Chespie on the head. She looked at the stones one last time, letting out a squeal. “I can’t believe it Chespie, I can finally mega evolve!”

Alain sighed, though he still had a smile on his face. “Pokemon mega evolve Mairin, not you.”

* * *

 

“Dragon Claw!” Alain called out, and his Charizard spread open her wings, a green energy surrounding her claws. Mairin gulped as she watched the powerful fire type fly across the battlefield, claws aimed straight for her Pokemon.

“Use Dragon Pulse, Zach!” Mairin cried out to her Ampharos, who began to gather a mass of purple and blue energy in front of him. 

He released the pulse of draconic energy at the incoming Charizard, which let out a wave of excess energy upon impact. The two mega Pokemon braced themselves as the attacks clashed, each one grunting as they were sent sliding back. They swiftly took up a battle position once more, still raring to go. 

Mairin felt her heart racing, the keystone looped around her scarf burning with energy. The fourteen year old had witnessed Alain battling at full power many times in her life, she had often trained alongside him, and she had mega evolved with Zach before.

But battling _ against _ Alain, with him going at full power, was something very new to her.

The black Charizard was a mere blur, a powerful Flamethrower engulfing Zach. The Ampharos was left with a burn, whimpering in pain as Charizard veered away. The electric type had been putting up a desperate fight against Charizard, being able to hold up against the much more powerful dragon for sometime now, but it was quite clear he was at the end of his rope.

“Steel Wing,” Alain said, sweeping his hand to the side. The Charizard radiated pure energy, her wings gleaming with a metallic sheen. Mairin gulped– she had asked Alain not to hold back, but she was still startled as he came at her Pokemon with almost a merciless battle style.

“U-use Cotton Guard!” Mairin called, and Zach’s flowing mane of wool started to glow, raising his defense. Charizard rushed forward, her wing slashing against Zach, who was luckily able to take the hit.

Barely.

As the battle continued, Mairin was slowly starting to realize that she was not as powerful as she had thought.

Mairin’s eyes locked on Alain, and she could simply see that he was fully immersed in the battle. Often times when battling one weaker than him he’d do it with a casual air, simply giving his Pokemon orders without truly engaging. Though she knew she was no match for him, her heart warmed to see that he was taking the match with just as much focus as he would with a powerful opponent.

His icy blue eyes were distant, as if in a whole other world when battling. Mairin watched him as he ordered Charizard into a Dragon Claw, mimicking the action as he spoke. She loved the way he moved, his sleek body curving as if he were in the fight himself. While distant to those he didn’t know, he truly was one with his Pokemon.

Even though she was in the middle of the battle, Mairin found herself watching his movements, lost in her own mind until Zach’s cries snapped her back to reality.

“Amp!” He cried as the Dragon Claw hit him across the chest, and he flew through the air. Mairin’s eyes widened as he collapsed in the corner of the battlefield, whimpering.

“Zach!” She cried, about to race out towards him, but he slowly raised his long neck. His red gems gleamed, and he painfully began to rise.

Charizard landed in front of Alain, letting out a roar to let Zach know that she was far from down. The Ampharos narrowed his eyes, and stood. The two Pokemon watched each other, each waiting for their trainer to give them an order.

Mairin’s eyes met Alain’s, and despite the emotionless look on his face, she saw a smile in his eyes. She smiled as well, glad to see that he was enjoying the match. But before her mind could wander again she forced her gaze towards Zach– who was stumbling.

“Use Discharge!” Mairin cried, and the Ampharos began to spark, building up an electric charge.

“Charizard, give them a Blast Burn,” Alain said, and Charizard’s tail flame flared up.

Mairin’s eyes widened– she knew Alain’s battle style too well after years of traveling with him– he was intending to end this battle now.

“Hurry Zach!” Mairin called desperately. Perhaps they could paralyze Charizard before she struck, which would give them a chance to continue the battle...

Because it would be over as soon as the Blast Burn hit.

Embers flickered across Charizard’s whole body, flames bursting to life as she gathered the energy for the monstrous attack. Zach closed his eyes, releasing a huge wave of electricity from his body. The powerful surge covered the whole battlefield, striking Charizard as she prepared the attack.

The lizard cringed, showing that the attack had done at least some damage, but a burst of fire covered her fist– showing that it hadn’t been enough. Letting out a roar, she struck the ground with her flame-covered claws, cracks appearing in the battlefield. Zach nervously stumbled back as the cracks started to web out towards him, a harsh golden flame visible below.

Mairin opened her mouth to quickly give an order– but there was no where to dodge. The ground erupted under Zach’s feet, a plume of golden fire rushing up. The raging flames covered the field, engulfing the Ampharos. A cloud of smoke blocked Mairin’s view of her Pokemon, but she could hear him crying out as the attack bore down on him.

Mairin’s key stone gleamed weakly, and she cast her eyes out towards the battlefield as the harsh eruption of fire began to die down. The smoke was clearing away, revealing her Ampharos laying unmoving on the field, covered in burns. He glowed for a moment, his mega evolution fading away from around him. Mairin was breathing heavily, staring at her fallen Pokemon.

Charizard let out a victorious roar, her mega evolution fading as well. Mairin ran to Zach’s side, while Alain gave Charizard a pat as he approached. The fire type's silver eyes were gleaming proudly, and Alain turned his gaze to Mairin.

“You were wonderful, Zach,” Mairin told the electric type, stroking the gem on his head. He let out a small rumble, closing his eyes. Mairin quickly recalled him to a Pokeball to rest, and she closed her own eyes.

She hadn’t expected to win– but still it was at this moment Mairin was realizing how weak she truly was compared to Alain. She had been training with them, bonding with them, working to master mega evolution. But even with her Pokemon mega evolving, she was just a mere ember next to his fiery glory. She had been hoping to show Alain how much stronger she had become, that she didn’t have to depend on him, but...

“Good battle, Mairin,” Alain said, standing in front of Mairin. He was smiling down at her, though she kept her gaze away from him.

“Yeah...” Mairin muttered, and she quickly composed herself. “You’re as strong as ever!”

She smiled up at Alain, though he frowned as he noticed that her eyes lacked their usual gleam. He knelt down next to her, and Mairin felt her heart starting to race.

“Is everything okay?” Alain asked, worry in his tone. “We didn’t give Zach any serious injuries, did we?”

Mairin shifted. “No, he’s fine Alain... It’s just me, no one else.”

If she had been hoping that would make him drop the subject, it hadn’t worked. He scooted closer– which made Mairin’s heart race more– pure concern on his face.

“Mairin, what’s wrong?” He asked.

She sighed, looking up at him. “I... I was just hoping I was stronger than this, that’s all...” She gulped, clenching her fists. “...So you wouldn’t have to worry about looking after me anymore.”

Alain didn’t say anything, and Mairin turned away. Alain was her best friend– but she didn’t want to be a burden on him. She had followed him on his journeys for years, and he had placed himself in danger so many times just for her sake. She didn’t want him to have to do that anymore, she didn’t want him to be at risk because she was weak.

“Mairin,” Alain said, and she looked up at him. “It wouldn’t matter if you had Xerneas herself on your team– I would still worry about you,” He smiled. “You’re my friend Mairin, and no matter what I’ll care about you. And don’t you dare for a moment think that you’re weak– you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

He didn’t wait for a response– he stood up as soon as he finished speaking, recalling Charizard to her Pokeball. Mairin watched him as he headed away from the battlefield. And even though the battle was long over, Mairin still felt her heart hammering in her chest.

She thought back on his words, a smile spreading across her face. As she slowly pulled herself to her feet, she felt her cheeks start to flush.

“Oh Arceus,” She muttered. “What’s wrong with me?”

* * *

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

The question wasn’t meant to be harsh, but when coming from Alain sometimes things just sounded that way. Mairin flinched when she heard his voice, but kept her focus on the Flareon in front of her. She hastily continued brushing Kade’s fur, the Flareon letting out a purr-like rumble.

Now fifteen years old, Mairin had been working at Professor Sycamore’s lab for nearly six months now, having decided to assist the professor ever since Alain had begun his studies here to become a professor himself. She hadn’t wanted to be far from her best friend, but at the same time Mairin wanted to run and put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

Stupid crush.

It had been nearly a year since she had discovered her feelings for Alain– and her admiration for him had only grown from there. For the most part she had pushed it aside, letting her heart race and hoped that no one noticed if a blush slipped onto her face. This was natural– Alain was someone she was close to, nice, and kind of cute as well. So what if she got a few Vivillon in her stomach when he brushed by her– she had told herself it would pass with time. He was three years older than her anyways, and treated her like a little sister, he would never return her feelings.

So she went on with life, pretending that they never existed.

But then Alain had gotten a girlfriend.

It was nothing too serious– but still Mairin stiffened everytime Astrid was brought up in conversation. It was the same girl Alain had battled when Mairin had first met him– apparently they had crossed paths when Alain was out on an assignment for the professor, and something had sparked.

Even though Mairin had only met her several times (Mairin tended to vanish from the lab when Astrid came by to visit), Mairin found herself hating her. Mairin’s Pokemon seemed to be the only ones that notice– her team always trying to comfort her when her emotions got out of hand. She had tried to rid herself of the jealousy– Astrid was hardly competition when Mairin didn’t even have a chance– but the feelings had refused to leave her.

“Mairin?”

She jumped as Alain spoke again, snapping her out of her thoughts, causing her to drop the brush. Kade glared up at her as the brush hit his back, the Flareon scowling.

“H-hi,” Mairin said, her voice a bit higher than normal. She slowly turned to face Alain, who was frowning at her. She shifted in his harsh gaze, quickly scooping up Kade. “Do you need something?”

“I asked you a question,” Alain said as she stood up. He was standing in the doorway, his arm pressed up against the doorframe– blocking her only exit. “I wanted to know why you’ve been avoiding me.”

Mairin glanced down at the ground, Alain was just too observant. She had just needed time to sort out her emotions– both towards Alain and Astrid– but Alain had of course noticed when his little shadow had gone missing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mairin said swiftly, eyes darting around the room. She didn’t need this right now! Normally she could keep herself composed around him, but now that he was dating a certain blonde...

Alain sighed. “Honestly Mairin, I can see right through your lies like they're glass. Something’s bothering you,” His gaze softened. “Did I do something? Was it something I said? Why have you been avoiding me?”

_ Because you started dating some idiot that’s probably more interested in your key stone than she is you. _ Mairin thought angrily, but she didn’t voice this. Instead she looked away from him, hugging Kade closer. The Flareon twisted in her grip, unsure of what to make of the silence in the air.

Alain frowned. “Did something happen with your family again?”

Mairin flinched, of all the things to bring up...

“N-nope, everything there is dandy,” She said inched back slightly. “Excuse me– I promised Bébé I would groom her after Kade?”

Alain raised an eyebrow. “You don’t sound too sure about that.”

Mairin shifted, gulping. “I’m fine Alain, really, you’re just overreacting. I’m not avoiding you, I’ve just been busy.”

“I guess you have been pretty busy lately,” He said, and Mairin found herself relaxing slightly, glad that he ‘understood’. “I’ll just ask the professor to give you a day off, you clearly need a break. We can go catch a movie or something.”

“What!” Mairin cried, jerking her head up. Why was this happening? Sure they were friends– but the last thing she needed was to get her feelings even more jumbled! “I– I can’t– I said, um– I told–”

Alain drew back slightly. “You _ are  _ avoiding me.”

The look of hurt on his face made Mairin’s heart tightened. Was she taking this too far? She thought that trying to drown out her admiration would be making things better– but this was worse. She guilty turned away, mind racing. What was she suppose to say?

Kade broke free from her, the Flareon racing towards Alain. While technically her Pokemon, both she had Alain had raised Kade from an egg. He raced towards Alain, leaping up into his arms, letting out concerned calls. Alain held the Flareon, but was still staring at Mairin with an unreadable gaze.

“It’s– it’s not like that!” Mairin said, taking a step towards him. “Y-yes, I have been... giving you some space, but...” What was she suppose to say? “It’s not because of you... it’s because of Astrid.”

Alain didn’t reply right off, lips pressing together as he took this in. “Did something happen with her?”

_ She took you. _ Mairin thought, but she bit her tongue. Crush or not, Alain was still her best friend, and him dating someone had created a rift between them. Yes, she had helped create that distance, but she never would have if Astrid hadn’t shown up.

But she wasn’t about to tell him how she really felt.

There was a lump in her throat as she spoke. “I... I just didn’t want to get in your guys’ way...”

Kind of a lie... but kind of the truth as well. She hadn’t wanted to get in their way, but mostly because she had been trying to keep her feelings buried.

“Oh Mairin,” Alain said, his gaze soften. “Just because I was dating someone didn’t mean you had to keep your distance,” She looked at her feet. “You’re my best friend Mairin, and I would never want to lose that.”

That really wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but her throat still tightened. “Thank you, Alain.”

He smiled. “Well, do you want to go catch a movie then?  _ How To Train Your Latios III _ is out now, isn’t it? You wanted to see that, right?”

Mairin watched as he scratched Kade behind the ear. “...Isn’t that something you should be doing with Astrid?”

Alain chuckled. “She’s not really the type to see a movie as a good date. I guess I don’t really see it as one either. Besides– we aren’t dating anymore.”

Mairin’s eyes widened. “What?”

Alain gave her a small grin. “I tried to tell you, but someone was trying to avoid me.”

“What happened?” Mairin asked, trying to keep the eager tone out of her voice.

“Nothing too exciting, she’s a very nice girl, but nothing really clicked between us,” He shrugged. “We both decided to just part of friends yesterday.”

Mairin smiled, though mostly to herself. She looked up at Alain as she approached him, grabbing Kade from him as she walked by. Her heart didn’t feel quite as heavy anymore, her tone taking on it’s normal playful edge.

“Well,” Mairin said with a grin. “As long as you’re planning on paying, a movie sounds like a blast!”

Alain rolled his eyes at this, but followed after Mairin, a relieved smile on his face.

* * *

 

“Please Alain... hurry...” Mairin whispered as she stood near the bus stop, rain pouring down onto the empty streets. The night was cold and dark, and Mairin found herself pressing up against Chespie as she looked down the road.

The Chesnaught was attempting to shelter his trainer from the storm with his large arms, but whenever the wind blew the rain would be washed up onto her. The grass type quickly shuffled around to try to block the wind as well, but Mairin didn’t care, she was sure she couldn't get colder than she already was.

Tears fell down her face, though with the rain falling most probably wouldn’t even notice. The redhead sniffled, wiping at her face as she tried to compose herself. Chespie let out a sorrowful rumble, and she pressed up against her starter.

“Why did she have to be there...?” Mairin whispered. “Was one weekend too much to ask for? Was that too much for her?”

She closed her amber eyes, more tears pouring down her face. Her bottom lip was trembling, trying to hold back her tears. Chespie shifted to make sure he was still blocking the rain, then he wrapped a thick arm around her. She pressed her head up against him, looking down the road once more.

Her heart beat hopefully when she saw a figure making their way towards the old bus stop.

“Mairin?” His voice was faint in the rain as he called out, but Mairin recognized it. She pulled back from the Chesnaught, watching as the figure pulled closer. She raised one hand half-heartedly, and his pace increased.

“Alain,” Mairin muttered, and she bolted towards him. He was wearing a thick rain jacket, a huge black umbrella spread above him. He paused as he watched the sixteen year old run up to him, before increasing his own pace. The rain fully poured down over her, her hat and scarf soaking wet. Her long hair clung in strands, slapping against her back.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Alain said as she raced towards him. “I came as soon as I got your message– Mairin!”

_ “Agh!” _ Mairin cried, her feet skittering across the slick cement. She closed her eyes as she felt herself tumbling forward, painfully crashing into the pavement. Her wet jacket became drenched as she landed, her chin and palms burning as they hit the cement. She groaned, but didn’t move.

She just didn’t care.

“Mairin!” Alain cried again, and she heard his footsteps as he ran forward, alongside with Chespie’s. Alain drew up next to her, kneeling down, and she felt his hand on her back. “Are you alright? Can you stand?”

“...I can stand...” She muttered. With one hand holding the umbrella over them, Alain wrapped his other under her shoulder, trying to help her up. Her knees ached, and she simply didn’t have the heart to stand. It wasn’t until Chespie had joined them that they were able to place her on her feet with his powerful grasp.

Alain handed the umbrella to Chespie, who held it out over them, and Alain took her hands into his. He looked over her scraped-up palms, but saw no blood. Mairin didn’t say anything as he examined her, his sharp blue eyes taking in her battered and soaked self. Her eyes were red from crying, exhaustion making her limbs shake.

“Mairin, you’re drenched,” He whispered. “You should of had me meet you at the Center.”

Mairin closed her eyes. “I d-don’t want to see anyone else.”

His hands tightened around hers. “Was it that bad?”

Tears entered her eyes, and Alain gently slipped off her soaked hat as they stood under the umbrella.

“...No more than usual...” She whispered. “I... I just can’t take it anymore, Alain! I don’t want to see her ever again!”

“Naught,” Chespie rumbled angrily.

Alain wrapped his arm over her, taking the umbrella back from Chespie. He guided her down the road, leading them back towards where he had come from. She pressed herself up against him, whole body shaking. She had missed Alain so much.

“I’m going to get you wet...” She whispered, but she didn’t pull away from him. Chespie was walking behind them, the grass type not minding the rain. He just watched his trainer with sad eyes as Alain held her close.

“I don’t care,” Alain snapped. “Tell me what happened.”

And so between her shaky sobs, Mairin told her story.

She had been going to visit her parents for the first time in several years– she had never been close to them, though they had cared for her. She was the youngest of three by fifteen years– leaving both a huge age and emotional gap between her and her siblings. Her older sister was a skilled doctor, while her brother was a famous Pokemon Performer. Her brother wasn’t too bad, he was the father of her niece and he treated Mairin decently– but she was no closer to him than she was with her parents.

Her sister was where the real problems were.

_ A klutz. Childish.  _

_ An accident. Ugly. Stupid. _

_ Unwanted.  _

She had heard the words her whole life, but never had the stung lessened as she had grown. While her parents had never favored her, they had still cared for her, but her sister always went out of her to push Mairin away. To make sure Mairin knew that she hadn’t been wanted her life. 

The fact that her parents had never made any effort to stop this hurt even more.

But this weekend was just suppose to have been her and her parents– a chance to see them again, maybe even her brother and niece too. Her sister worked in a completely different city, usually with an unbendable schedule.

But of course she had found time for this weekend.

_ “Don’t you know when to give up?” _ She had bitterly told Mairin. _ “Can’t you see when you’re not wanted here? We have our own life– and you have no right to keep trying to shove yourself into it.” _

She was sobbing by the time she reached this part of her story, hands tightly gripping Alain’s jacket.

“What did your parents do?” Alain asked, tone even.

“...” All Mairin could see was a blur, relying on Alain’s steady to grip to keep walking. “I d-didn’t stay long enough to find out... I just g-grabbed my bag and ran... Took the first bus away from there and then called you...” Her throat tightened. “But it d-didn’t look like they were g-going to say anything... again.”

Alain’s arm tightened around her, keeping her in his protective embrace. Despite the cold night, the air around him was warm, and Mairin pressed herself closer to him.

“W-was it wrong for me to go back?” Mairin asked quietly. “Is she r-right? If they don’t care th-then why do I keep...?”

“Mairin, don’t you dare for one moment think that you did something wrong,” Alain snapped, voice cold. “They are your family– they’re suppose to take care of you. If they refuse to even defend you then they don’t deserve you.”

“...No one deserves to b-be stuck with someone like me...” Mairin whispered, voice quivering, and Alain stopped in his tracks.

He turned to face her, his gaze angry. His hand tightened even more around her shoulder, and his voice was almost a hiss.

“What did you just say?” He growled, eyes flashing. Mairin tried to pull back, but his grasp made that impossible.

“Th-that no one should be stuck with someone like me!” Mairin stuttered out, her voice rising. Fresh tears entered her eyes. “I’m nothing but a burden for people, Alain! I’m w-weak, I can barely take care of myself, people are forced to support me! Even you– I wouldn’t leave you alone until you let me tag along and–”

_ “And who knows where I’d be if you hadn’t!” _ Alain screamed, cutting her off. His cry echoed through the streets, and silence settled around them. The only noise was their breathing and the rain pouring down onto their umbrella. Chespie stood behind them, blocking the wind as the two friends stared at each other.

“A-alain,” Mairin whispered, and he turned his head away.

“Mairin, you found me when I was literally pushing everyone I cared about away from me,” He muttered. Even though he wasn’t directly facing anymore her his hand was still on her shoulder. “I was walking towards a blind goal– and you were the light I needed,” He glanced at her, expression unreadable. “Mairin, if it weren’t for you...”

She looked down. She was starting to feel the chill of the night again, her wet clothes icy against her skin. Yet there was a small flicker of warmth in her heart as Alain spoke.

“Thank you,” Mairin whispered. “I... I think I needed to hear that...”

He gave her a small smile, pulling his hand away. “Let’s get out of this rain.”

She managed to nod, stumbling forward. He stayed by her side, holding the umbrella out over them, but she wished that he’d hold her close again. He made no move to do so though, so she wrapped her arms around herself to try to hold onto the little warmth she had left. Chespie’s heavy footsteps shook the ground slightly as they walked, providing some comfort.

She was safe– far away from anyone that wished to hurt her. Perhaps it had been a bit rash for her to run off and end up in this tiny town, which ended up making Alain have to travel all of the way out here just to find her– but he had still done it. He had dropped everything in the middle of the night to drive out here to find her.

Mairin could faintly see a small Pokemon Center in the distant– it seemed they were probably going to spend out the night there. Mairin didn’t mind– simply glad that she was safe once more.

She increased her pace slightly, the thoughts of fresh clothes and a warm shower driving her forward. Sleep to make this horrible day vanish for at least a few hours.

But fate was fickle, and Mairin felt her stomach twisting as her shoe got caught on an uneven section of the sidewalk. Her hands instinctively went out as she began to fall forward, ready to attempt to break her fall, bracing herself for the inevitable pain.

But instead a different sensation washed over her as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, a hand gripping her shoulder to steady her. Her heart was racing, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the fall or not.

Alain had let go of the umbrella when he had reached out to catch her, the wind catching it, sweeping it away. Chespie had reached up, grabbing it before it could fly away in the storm. The rain now washed over the both of them, the cold droplets soaking her once more.

“You need to watch your step more,” Alain muttered, flipping her over so she wasn’t facing the ground. Still in Alain’s arms, she found herself staring up at the stormy sky, Alain’s soft gaze watching her. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the drizzling rain away from her eyes.

Alain didn’t pull her up right away, his hands supporting her as he looked down at her. His wet hair was laying flat against his head, raindrops running down his face. His gaze was sharp as it always was, but Mairin caught a slight hesitation in his eyes. There was some color in his cheeks, both of them breathing heavily as they sat there in the silence. His gaze softened, still watching her as her heart started to race. Mairin felt as if a dozen Vivillon had taken refuge in her stomach– a sensation she hadn’t felt with Alain for some time now.

Despite the emotional pain she had been through today, she felt her cheeks flushing as she laid in his arms. She didn’t dare move, for fear of ruining the moment, and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. The rain didn’t seem quite as harsh though, the storm providing music to the silent scene.

“Ah-ah–  _ ah-choo!” _

The moment was shattered as a sneeze escaped Mairin, the sound echoing through the streets. The small blush in her cheeks flared to a bright red in embarrassment. Alain gave her a small smile, pulling her up so she was on her feet. She looked away, wanting to cover her face with her hands.

Alain slipped off his raincoat, draping it over Mairin’s shoulders, before accepting the umbrella back from Chespie. Mairin wrapped the large jacket around her, staring down at her feet. Alain placed an arm over her shoulder, covering both of them with the umbrella.

“You’ve been out in this rain for too long,” He said gently. “Let’s get you to the Center.”

With too many emotions running through her, Mairin simply nodded.


	2. Of Icy Lands, Of Icy Eyes

“It’s t-too cold...” Mairin muttered, wrapping her coat around her tighter. “Why’d we have to come all the way up here?”

“Lake Acuity is said to be home to a legendary Pokemon,” Alain said, holding out a gloved hand to Mairin. She grunted, accepting it, and he helped her up the snowy ledge. “This should be exciting!”

“I’ve seen enough legendaries in my life...” Mairin whispered, shivering at unvoiced memories. Kade, who was currently bundled up in her coat with her, peered his head out. The Flareon tilted his head, before giving his ‘mother’ a lick on the nose.

Alain was now up ahead on the snowy path, looking at a map. With his thick gloves on it was hard to hold the thin paper map, but anything electronic couldn’t get a signal this far north. He examined the map for a moment, glancing up the trail.

“We shouldn’t be too far– let’s hurry!” Alain said excitedly, and Mairin blinked at him. Usually she was childish one wanting to race ahead. Mairin uncertainly trailed after him, exhausted from their winter hike up here.

Professor Sycamore had come to Sinnoh to visit his old teacher, Professor Rowan. Sycamore had asked Alain and Mairin if they wanted to come with him, perhaps take some time to explore some of the Sinnoh region. They had both gladly accepted, deciding to treat the trip as more as a chance to study rather than a vacation. Alain had officially become a professor only a month before– though Sycamore still held the title of regional professor– while Mairin... had been trudging along.

She was eighteen– officially an adult– she had the whole world at her fingertips... but nothing felt that different. She had been working under Professor Sycamore for the last few years as an assistant, and while she enjoying being with him and Alain, she knew it just wasn’t the place for her. Any field work was amazing, but the moment paperwork of any kind popped up, she crumbled. She was an adventurous soul, she loved to learn, but the way things were ‘officially’ done just wasn’t her way of doing things.

But a chance to look for signs of mega evolution in Sinnoh was too good to pass up.

Mairin glanced at Alain for a moment, hesitating. Things had been... strange between them. Not any tension per se, but things were most certainly different from when they were younger. Mairin had often noticed Alain watching while she worked, only for him to turn away once she looked up. He had become less condescending when working with her, their conversations slowly steering away from the topics they had loved as children. She had seen the way he had often hesitated when they parted ways or greeted each other. His hands tended to linger on her when he’d catch her mid-trip, but he had never said a word about it.

She had changed around him as well. Her teenage crush was no longer there, not to say that she no longer admired him, but her emotions weren’t jumping out of control every time he had looked at her. It was like they had evolved into something else, her heart simply content when she was near him. He was still quite handsome, though Mairin tried not to focus on this, and a gentleman around her. 

Mairin wanted something more between them– but she was afraid to make the first step. Sure, their age difference didn’t seem quite as drastic now as compared to when they were younger, but that didn’t mean that he wanted their relationship to change like she did.

None of his romantic relationships had lasted long with other girls (much to Mairin’s relief), and at times she felt like he was treating her like her brother often had. Friendship might be all he wanted from her, and there was no way Mairin was going to make things awkward and lose that bond. She could barely carry around a Pokedex without dropping it– who knew how her trying to juggle a romantic relationship would end up.

But still, the thought of Alain helping her up the ledge made her fingertips tingle.

“Can’t we just fly on Charizard the rest of the way?” Mairin grumbled, pointing up to the lizard as she flew overhead. She was carrying all of their camping supplies they’d need to spend a night up at the lake, though the lizard didn’t seem to mind the burden.

Alain chuckled, stomping his boots on a boulder to knock off the snow that clung to them. “Trust me, on a fire type or not, we’ll be much colder flying up in the air, wind takes away any heat you’ve got. When Charizard flew me out to Lake Verity I was freezing– and it was no where as cold there as it is now!”

Mairin cuddled Kade closer. “Why did the professor have to come to Sinnoh midwinter? My Piper's gonna kill me once we get back to Kalos, you know how that Pidgeotto hates the cold...”

Alain merely laughed, and they continued on their hike. Alain had decided he wanted to visit all of the lakes that were said to be home to legendaries– though he hadn’t invited her along until this trip. She had been spending her time helping some of Rowan’s assistants mine out a Lucarionite they had found, and how to properly handle and polish mega stones. But of course Alain had asked her to come along on the longest, coldest, and most desolate hike of the three lakes.

“Flare,” Kade nuzzled Mairin, trying to keep her warm.

“So... Alain,” Mairin said slowly. “You said you were trying to figure out something with these lakes?”

“Yep!” He said, his tone still much more jolly than one would normally expect from him. “Each lake is said to host a legendary– one of emotion, willpower, and knowledge– the last one is the one we’re currently heading towards.”

“So what are you exactly trying to figure out then?” Mairin asked. “You haven’t really told me yet. Does it have something to do with mega evolution?”

Alain’s smile faded slightly, and he hesitated. “Um...” He looked at her. “Yeah, it kind of does have something to do with mega evolution, I guess...” He looked away. “I don’t want to say anything until I know sure though– which hopefully I’ll find out tonight.”

Mairin nodded. “How much longer until we’re there?”

He seemed happy with the topic change. “Well, if we keep up this pace I’d say only two hours or so left of hiking.”

Mairin sighed, and trudged on.

* * *

 

Despite the freezing temperatures, Lake Acuity was actually beautiful. The surface of the lake was frozen, and in the sunlight it gleamed like it were glass. Not many people seemed to hike up here at this time of year, meaning the only tracks in the snow were theirs and those of the Pokemon.

Charizard had used a Flamethrower to clear away a section of snow to give them a place to camp– after having landed right on Alain, giving her trainer a huge hug. This had left poor Alain collapsed in the snow, all bruised up. Mairin had helped Alain get all of the snow off of him after he had declined an offer from Charizard for her to Flamethrower it off. Their fingertips had been frozen as they had started to set up their two tents, but since there had been no wind Mairin told herself it could have been worse. 

Charizard had brought back an entire log to their camp, which Alain’s Bisharp had chopped up into firewood. Kade had proudly started their campfire, before Mairin hastily stuffed him back into her coat. Both to keep herself warm– and to stop Kade from trying to set everything else on fire. Alain set to work on making their dinner, while Mairin had set up their sleeping bags and pads. By the time their camp was set up the sun was setting, so Mairin supposed that any research would have to be done tomorrow, so they settled down by the fire to eat.

Mairin chugged down some hot chocolate from her thermos that Alain had heated up, not caring that it was burning her tongue– it was something that was warm. Her personal heater had abandoned her to play with Alain’s Weavile– the Flareon chasing the ice type through the snow. Mairin huddled closer to the fire, shooting a jealous glare at Alain. He had his Charizard coiled around him, her wing spread out to block out the light of the sinking sun. He took a bite of his tin foil dinner, staring at the dancing flames, leaning back against Charizard. Mairin could only imagine how warm her scales were right now.

“Just like old times, huh?” Alain asked softly, and it took Mairin a moment to realize that he had spoken. 

She looked up at him, and found a pair of sharp blue eyes looking at her. She tilted her head slightly, realizing how perfectly his eyes fit in with the landscape. That icy blue gaze practically blending in with the frozen lake and snowy-scape.

“When we were on our journey,” Alain continued, seemingly taking the tilt of her head as one of confusion. “This is what we’d always do– I’d be in charge of the food, and you’d always want to do something too, so you’d set up our sleeping bags.”

Mairin smiled– realizing that they had done the same thing tonight without even thinking about it. “Yeah, just like old times. Except we didn’t travel through the arctic then!”

Alain stretched out his legs so his feet were closer to the fire. Even with his boots on, it was better than freezing, and Mairin found herself doing the same thing– though she was leaning forward so her fingers wouldn’t freeze even more.

“Technically we are still a ways south from the arctic circle–” Alain began, and Mairin closed her eyes.

“Entire lake– frozen,” She said simply, pointing at the water. “That’s arctic enough for me.”

Alain smiled, looking out at the lake. “They say that Uxie lives here– the legendary Pokemon of knowledge. They claim that he has both the power to give knowledge, and to take it away.”

“Take it away?” Mairin asked.

“The legends say that if you look into Uxie’s eyes that it will wipe your memories,” Alain replied, taking a final bite of his dinner, setting his fork and crumpled up tin foil to the side. Mairin was eating hers much more slowly– savoring the warmth of the meal.

“That’s horrible!” Mairin cried. “Why would you want to come to the home of a Pokemon that does that?”

Alain shrugged. “That’s only what the legends say. According to Professor Rowan, Uxie has been seen several times in the last century– and no one has reported any loss of memory because of Uxie.”

Mairin crossed her arms. “If they lost their memories how would they be able to tell anyone that Uxie took them?”

Alain looked at her for a moment, as if this hadn’t occurred to him– then he threw back his head and laughed. “Make sure you tell that to Professor Rowan– so he can add it to his notes he lent me when we get back!”

“Unless Uxie’s going to take our memories because we plan on telling Professor Rowan that,” Mairin said with a grin. Alain and Mairin both started laughing this time, causing Weavile and Kade to curiously race over to them to see what the ruckus was. As soon as the Flareon came close Mairin grabbed him, reclaiming her heater. Unfortunately she dropped her dinner and thermos in the process, her the final bites of her meal splattering to the ground.

“Flare!” Kade cried, slipping out of Mairin’s arms, gobbling up the scattered meat and potatoes before she could consider if it was worth reclaiming it. She sighed, picking up her now-empty thermos. Weavile curiously came closer, only for Mairin to scramble back.

“No!” She cried. “Um, sorry– nothing personal Weavile, but I’m freezing right now, and an ice type isn’t exactly what I need by me.”

Alain’s Weavile didn’t seem insulted. She nodded, respectfully backing away from Mairin. Before Mairin could try to grab Kade again he bolted off after Weavile, using an Incinerate to melt away a path for him. Letting out a defeated sigh, she wrapped her arms around herself, surrendering herself to the cold as she inched closer to the campfire.

“Are you not warm enough?” Alain asked.

“Not all of us have a giant, loyal dragon that doubles as a furnace,” Mairin muttered.

Alain hesitated, before scooting over. “Well, this ‘furnace’ can warm two– get over here,” He paused, looking at her. “If y-you’re comfortable with that, of course. I could always just trade you places–”

Mairin was up on her feet as soon as he offered, quickly hurrying over to Charizard. She settled down next to Alain, not even giving him a chance to finish his sentence. A sigh came over her as she sat– Charizard basically had her own heat bubble around her. Mairin laid her back against Charizard’s warm chest, tucking her legs and arms in close. It wasn’t until she was settled in that she realized how close she was to Alain.

Luckily her cheeks were already red from the cold.

“W-well,” Alain coughed uncertainly. “I guess that answers that.”

It wasn’t that they hadn’t been this close before– but being curled up next to each other as night fell was much different than sitting or standing next to each other. They sat there under Charizard’s wing, shoulders brushing against each other, and part of Mairin felt like even that was too much. Sure, they had hugged before and what not– but times of needing comfort was much different than a hike alone in the mountains!

Alain seemed to see her slight discomfort. “Hey, we’re just trying to stay warm. And I can always move if you’d like that more.”

He shifted, only for Charizard to wrap her tail closer to him. He rolled his eyes, uncertainly looking at Mairin.

“I– I don’t mind Alain!” Mairin blurted out as he pulled back some more. “I, um– like you said! Just to stay warm! I just don’t want  _ you _ to be uncomfortable. I know that we’re adults now, but like you said earlier– it’s just like old times, right?”

It wasn’t that they weren’t close anymore, but clear physical boundaries had seemed to have popped up as they had grown. Alain had only broken these unwritten rules when she had needed someone to lean on– whether physically or emotionally. Couldn’t now be one of these times? Out here in the cold?

Alain gave her a small smile. “I don’t mind.”

Mairin found herself relaxing as he settled back against Charizard, his arm brushing hers.

Charizard, who was laying on her side, smiled up at the two humans. The lizard wrapped her tail around Alain, her tail flame near their drawn up feet. She then brought her head around, laying in on Mairin’s lap. The warmth was welcoming, and Mairin snuggled up against the lizard.

“You still haven’t told me why you wanted to come up here,” Mairin muttered, trying to break the silence.

Alain cast his eyes up towards the sky. “I promise I will tell you,” He said softly, and Mairin frowned– that didn’t sound like something you’d say about research. But before she could ask what he meant, he pointed up at the sky. “Look– the first star of the night. My mother use to say you could make a wish on it.”

“Professor Sycamore says the first ‘star’ is usually a planet,” Mairin replied, and Alain gave her a quizzical look.

“Isn’t it my job to be the spoilsport for such things?” Alain asked, raising an eyebrow. Mairin responded by sticking out her tongue.

“Now you know how I feel when you do that,” Mairin said, grinning. Alain rolled his eyes, though he seemed more amused than anything.

“Just make a wish,” He said, looking back up at the star.

A wish, huh? That was something she hadn’t done in a while. But so much about this trip had already seemed to be like old times– so she could make a wish on a star. Mairin looked up at the star gleaming in the twilight, thinking.

_ I wish that no matter what happens in life, that me and Alain will at least always have each other. _

Mairin smiled. “There, I made a wish. How about you?”

Alain wasn’t looking at the star when Mairin turned to face him– rather he was staring right at her. Slightly startled, Mairin blinked, before scratching Charizard’s head. In the distance Weavile and Kade were still playing, tackling each other into the snow.

“I made mine a long time ago,” He replied, still watching her with that gentle gaze. Mairin’s lips tingled, her amber eyes locked on his icy ones. But unlike the arctic landscape around him, his eyes looked so warm.

But of course nothing could last forever, and Alain turned his gaze away, looking at the forest in the distance. Mairin’s heart fell slightly as Alain pulled away her from and Charizard, standing up. Charizard’s silver eyes peered up at her trainer as well, who was currently stretching.

“We best turn in for the night,” He said briefly. “We had a long hike up here, and we’ll want to be up with the sun.”

“But–” Mairin began, before quickly biting her lip– what was she saying? “Y-yeah, you’re right.”

Alain opened his mouth, a half smile on his face. For a moment she wondered if he was going to quip about her not wanting to go to bed, like just the ‘old times’, but instead he pressed his lips together. He approached the camp fire, grabbing a bucket of water, pouring it over the flames. Mairin watched as the precious fire was suffocated, smoke curling up towards the sky.

Just like the fire going out, Alain normal cold attitude seemed to return all at once. He pulled out a Pokeball, recalling Charizard without a word. Mairin’s ‘furnace’ vanished in a flash of red light, and she wrapped her hands around herself tighter. Weavile peered towards them as Charizard was recalled, and darted back towards her trainer’s side to be returned as well.

Kade unhappily trotted up to Mairin as his playmate was recalled to a Pokeball, and Mairin scooped him up. She hugged the warm Flareon, tucking him into her coat now that her other sources of heat were gone. Kade cuddled against the one he knew as mother, purring.

“Goodnight,” Mairin said quietly as she stood, taking an uncertain step towards her tent.

Alain nodded, though his eyes were on the lake. “Goodnight. I’m going to be up a bit longer– I just want to see this place at night.”

“I’ll come with you–” Mairin began.

“No,” Alain snapped, a sharp edge in his voice. “I want to be alone.”

Mairin pulled back– it had been years since she had heard such a harsh tone from him be directed at her. Kade whimpered, pulling his head into her coat, like a Squirtle retreating into its shell.

“Is everything alright?” Mairin asked, confusion in her voice.

“...Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Alain muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I just want some time to think, that’s all.”

Mairin nodded, and Kade peeked his head back out. “Okay then, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“...G’night,” He grunted, heading down towards the lake, not even glancing at her.

Heart feeling a bit heavy, Mairin slipped into her tent.

* * *

 

Mairin woke up in the middle of the night.

Despite wearing several layers, being tucked away in a sleeping bag, having a blanket draped over her, and having a Flareon snuggling against her; Mairin was still freezing.

Her fingertips were numb under her gloves, her toes stiff as she tried to move. Her teeth were chattering against each other, and she desperately hugged Kade closer. Even as a fire type, the tips of his ears were still cold as they brushed by her face. Mairin opened her amber eyes, staring down at the Pokemon she had raised from an egg. He was pressed up against her, and while asleep, he looked nearly as cold as she was.

As much as she didn’t want to leave her sleeping bag or loose her living heater, the motherly side of her just couldn’t stand seeing the Pokemon so cold. Shaking from the chilling air, her hand reached out, fumbling for Kade’s Pokeball. She hugged him close for one last moment as her hand closed around the sphere, before recalling him to his Pokeball.

Cold air rushed in to fill the space he had taken up, Mairin quickly curling up. She didn’t dare move her head– knowing that any other part of the pillow would be freezing. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would just drift back off to sleep– but the cold nipped at her. Bones chattering, she dared to shift, hoping to find some position that was warmer.

“Oh Yveltal...” She groaned through chattering teeth. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now.

Perhaps things would be warmer if she got her blood moving...? But that would mean getting out of her sleeping bag and going into the frozen night...

But maybe she could let out Zach and try to get warm by huddling around his Fire Punch.

Even though she decided that this would be her best option, it still took Mairin several minutes to even begin to get out of her sleeping bag– and several more minutes for her to even exit it. Climbing out of the sleeping bag felt like torture, her whole tent feeling like it was ice. Her arms were stiff as she slipped on her boots, and she grabbed her blanket to pull around herself. She slowly inched towards the tent door, wondering if this was even a good idea.

But still she found shaky fingers pulling down the zipper of the tent, and she stepped into the cold night.

She felt a small gasp get caught in her throat as she looked up– the whole sky blanketed with stars. White and yellow specks flickered above, countless orbs filling the night with their gentle light. She stared for a moment, the cold forgotten in her awe. She had seen the night sky away from the cities many times before, but this... this was absolutely amazing. Like someone had just taken a paintbrush across the sky.

“Wow...” Mairin whispered, eyes glued to the sky.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Mairin jumped back slightly, startled to find that she wasn’t the only one that was awake. Her gaze was pulled from the starry sky, finding Alain sitting down in front of where the fire had been. He had a stick, which he was poking at the charcoals with. Like her, he was bundled up, but Mairin had no idea how he wasn’t absolutely frozen out here.

“It’s t-too cold,” Mairin replied, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

Alain nodded in agreement, and he patted the ground next to him. It was just dirt, since Charizard had melted the snow around their camp earlier, but being near someone else was much more inviting than standing alone in the cold, and she slowly made her way towards him, sitting down next to him.

Alain didn’t say anything, his gaze turned up towards the sky as he set the stick down. Unlike earlier, he seemed completely relaxed, a gentle smile on his face. This made Mairin smile– since Alain didn’t smile unless he felt it was necessary. Even without him saying anything, she could tell that something had made him truly happy.

“Keep your eyes peeled,” He said softly, shifting so he was closer to her. “Earlier I saw the aurora borealis. I nearly forgot that we’re far enough north to see them.”

Mairin’s eyes lit up. “The northern lights? I’ve never seen them b-before!”

He nodded, and Mairin barely noticed as he wrapped an arm around her. Being cold, she naturally pressed closer to him as he spoke, part of her blanket falling away so it wasn’t between them. She cast her gaze up hopefully, wanting to catch at least a glimmer of the auroras.

“...I got my answer,” Alain said as silence started to settle between them. “And it was the one I wanted.”

Mairin frowned. “‘Answer’?”

“The reason why I came up here,” Alain replied. “The Sinnoh legends say if you come to the lakes with a question that the guardians will give you an answer, an impression,” He placed his hand on his chest. “A feeling.”

Mairin’s eyes narrowed. “Wait– is that why you were visiting the lakes? I thought you were doing research!”

“I never said I was doing research,” Alain said, smiling.

Mairin turned to face him. “You told me it had something to do with mega evolution!”

“Yes, something,” Alain said. “It was connected in a way, but it really wasn’t my focus at all.”

Mairin huffed, pressing up against him for some more warmth, and that’s when she realized how close they were. A blush filled her cheeks, and she discovered a playful smirk on Alain’s face. His arm wrapped tighter around her, keeping her close. Not quite sure of what to make of this, but too cold to complain, Mairin leaned her head against his shoulder.

“So what answer did you get then?” She asked. Alain had been coming to the lakes for spiritual guidance? That didn’t really seem like something he’d do. “What was your question?”

“...I first went to Lake Verity, where the legendary of emotion, Mesprit, was said to live,” Alain said quietly. “My feelings have just been so jumbled up that I was hoping that perhaps I could get some clarity. I was at the lake for about three hours– but upon leaving I felt that my feelings were indeed true.”

“About what?” Mairin asked.

But Alain didn’t respond to her question, simply continuing on with his story. “I went to Lake Valor next– home of Azelf, a being of willpower. I had decided that if my feelings were true, then I’d need the willpower to act on them. I didn’t need to linger long to gain the courage for what I wished to do, and so I began my plans for Lake Acuity.”

“And you invited me,” Mairin said.

“Yes, I wanted you to come,” Alain said with a small nod. “Though I will admit that I was nervous coming here– still am, I suppose. I went out to the lake tonight with a question, Mairin. I had the courage I wanted and I knew that my feelings were true– but I needed the knowledge that this would be the right choice to make. Just because I feel something didn’t mean that it was right, and I didn’t want to lose the most important thing in my life by making a mistake.”

“...What did you feel? You said that Uxie gave you the answer you wanted– right?” Mairin asked, tilting her head slightly.

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes just as vast as the sky above. He was looking straight at her, his gaze far more gentle than she had ever seen with him. He then turned his whole body to face her, which pulled his arm away from being wrapped around her. He kept his hand on her arm though, slowly sliding down until their fingers met. Though gloved, her fingers tingled as their hands locked.

“Yes, it was the answer I wanted– the one I wished for earlier tonight,” He muttered, still looking at her. Despite the cold night, there was a warmth around her as he spoke. “That this would be the right choice.” 

“What would?” Mairin asked.

He hesitated, then whispered: 

“This.”

One moment he was looking into her eyes, and the next he was moving towards her. Mairin’s eyes widened as he leaned forward, his eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers. A muffled yip of surprise escaped Mairin as Alain kissed her, before she felt her eyes closing as well, pressing into the kiss.

Her heart was racing, thumping in her chest with a million emotions. She felt Alain’s hand on her back, bringing her in even closer. Feelings that she had been keeping buried for so long surfaced, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a moment of pure silence– of pure emotion– two souls connecting through a single kiss.

The frozen landscape around them was still as they finally broke apart, each breathing heavily, their arms still around the other. Mairin could see their breath rising between them as puffs of white air. She blinked a few times, mind trying to register what had just happened. A smile slowly spread across her face as she blinked again.

Alain had kissed her.

She looked up at him, those blue eyes locked on her. Alain too was smiling, though there was a look of hesitation on his face. He pushed back a strand of red hair from her face, his other hand still wrapped around her back.

“...Is this okay?” He asked, voice so quiet that she was reading his lips more than actually hearing the words.

She pressed her head against his chest. “This is perfect.”

She could feel his heart in his chest, beating heavily as they held each other close. Neither said another word, the moment too perfect to disturb. For a moment Mairin was grateful for the sharp chill of the night– because it was telling her that this was not a dream. She pulled back, looking at Alain once more. His eyes were shining– reflecting the dancing lights filling the sky as he looked at her.

Mairin barely noticed the bright green auroras that were currently lighting up the sky above them– because Alain had pulled her in for another kiss.


	3. By Your Side

“Am I interrupting?”

The voice was deep, cutting through the blissful silence that hung between Alain and Mairin. She felt her eyes sliding open as she was pulled out of blurred emotions, blinking as she realized that she and Alain were no longer alone in their wonderful moment.

“E-eep!” Mairin cried, voice an octave higher than usual. She jumped away from Alain in surprise– face bright red.

Alain’s reaction wasn’t quite as extravagant as Mairin’s upon hearing the voice behind them. There was a rosy hue to his cheeks, his hands and head uncertainly pulling back from Mairin’s as she leapt away from him. They were both still for a moment, before turning to face the door.

Professor Sycamore was standing at the doorway, watching them with an unreadable expression, a box in hand. Mairin’s face only went redder– feeling quite childish for having been caught kissing Alain in the lab storage room.

While they should be working.

It had been several weeks since they had returned from Sinnoh– which had been some of the best weeks of Mairin’s life. While neither of them had truly mentioned dating after their wonderful kiss up at the lake, it was quite clear that things were offical between them. Mairin had literally gone from never dating before in her life, to going steady with her teenage crush.

Not that she was complaining– the realization that Alain felt the same about her had been one of the most amazing sensations of her life.

However, both she and Alain had agreed to keep their relationship secret for now. Neither of them were sure on how Professor Sycamore would react to two of his employees dating each other, and didn’t want to place anything at risk. Besides, neither of them were sure on how to go from childhood friends to being a couple. The feelings for each other were there, and the knowledge that they both felt the same– but there was no experience. No ‘official’ dates had happened between them, besides the precious moments they spent alone embracing and kissing, like up at Lake Acuity.

Or in this case, the storage room of the lab.

“P-p-professor!” Mairin managed to squeak out, face currently a bright scarlet. Professor Sycamore raised an eyebrow pointedly at the couple, and Mairin instinctively stepping back towards Alain.

“Would either of you like to explain what is going on here?” The professor asked, shifting the box in his hands. Mairin uncertainly looked up towards Alain, who was quite red himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist, eyes flickering to the ground.

“We were– um–” Alain tried to compose himself.

“I believe I pay you two to work,” Professor Sycamore continued when no clear answer was given to him. “Not to–”

“Sorry Professor, sir,” Alain muttered, cutting him off. “I only meant to grab the files you asked for, but... I got distracted.”

Gah! Of all the ways for Professor Sycamore to find out– right in the middle of work hours! Mairin couldn’t find any words, still thoroughly embarrassed for someone walking in on them. It had just been kissing, but... but she had never exactly done it in public before!

“I can tell,” Professor Sycamore said, and Mairin honestly couldn’t tell how the professor felt. She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye either, leaving her gaze glued to the ground. 

It wasn’t just being walked in on that was making her uneasy– but would the professor approve? He was more of a father figure to her than her actual father at times! And just jump back several years, and a relationship between her and Alain would most certainly not be met with approval to the average person...

Alain seemed to just realize he had his arm around Mairin, and quickly pulled his hand away from her waist. She shuffled back a few steps, as if distance now would cover what had just been discovered.

“Mairin,” Professor Sycamore began, his expression still unreadable to the young adults in front of him. “I hoped that as my assistant you would be able to keep to the work assigned to you. And you Alain, just because you have finally become a professor does not mean you should set your studies to the side during the time dedicated to them.”

Mairin wanted to point out that they weren’t kids and didn’t need to be lectured– but to be fair Professor Sycamore was paying them their work– meaning that at the moment they were on his time.

“It w-won’t happen again, sir,” Alain muttered, still red. It was strange to see Alain so uncomposed.

Professor Sycamore didn’t respond, simply entering the storage room, sliding the box in his arms onto one of the shelves. Alain and Mairin watched him as he pulled out another box, peering inside before tucking it under on arm. He passed between them, pausing to face Alain.

“I’ll need those files still, but also grab the one on Xerneas as well, it could prove useful,” He headed back towards the door. “I hope in the future, Alain, that you won’t take a lady into a storage room to kiss– I personally find a beach or a candlelit dinner much more romantic.”

“I’ll k-keep that in mind, sir?” Alain coughed out after a moment of surprised silence. Mairin turned away, her face currently clashing with her hair.

Professor Sycamore looked back as he stood in the doorway, smiling. “Also, congratulations– it’s about time you two got together.”

And with that Professor Sycamore headed down the hallway, leaving the flustered couple to themselves once more.

* * *

 

“Take a look at this, guys!”

Mairin’s voice echoed through the lab as she burst in through the front doors, today’s mail in her hands. Kade was right by her side, the Flareon emulating his energetic trainer. Unfortunately no was in the front room– and Mairin quickly made her way through the lab to find her desired audience.

She found Sycamore and Alain in the greenhouse at the middle of the lab. Both of them were standing around Garchomp and Charizard– the Pokemon holding both their mega stone, and their trainer’s key stone in claw.

“Flare!” Kade raced forward, jumping into Alain’s arms, knocking his clipboard from his arms.

“Guess what guys!” Mairin cried excitedly, before pausing. “I’m not interrupting, right?”

Professor Sycamore reached down, picking up Alain’s fallen clipboard. “Not at all, we were just taking a look at something. You got the mail?”

“Yep,” Mairin quickly shoved the envelopes and ads into the professor’s arms, holding onto two of them. “But that’s not what I wanted to show you– look at this!”

She happily held up an opened envelope. Alain leaned forward a bit, frowning as he read the name on it.

“...Who is Dexio?” He asked in a low tone.

Mairin didn’t seem to pick up on his wariness. “He’s another professor here in Kalos! He and his partner don’t work in a lab, but rather do their research right in a nature preserve! Every few years they take in several students to teach and to help with their studies– and their courses count as college credit!” She was beaming. “I read about it online a few weeks back, it is amazing! And guess what this letter is offering me!”

Professor Sycamore smiled. “It seems that Dexio took my recommendation to give you an offer as one of his students.”

Mairin beamed. “You asked him to, Professor? Oh thank you, this was just the opportunity I’ve been wanting! Schooling without a classroom– they have flexible schedules too! That means I can still work here, and finally get some actual schooling done.”

“Who is Dexio?” Alain asked again, turning to face the professor.

Sycamore sighed. “An old assistant of mine– who is both a married and honest man.”

Alain relaxed– slightly.

Mairin was looking over the letter once more. “Wow, I can’t believe I actually got an invitation to study there. Thank you so much Professor!”

“You’ve been a great assistant, I thought Dexio and Sina would be good teachers for you,” The professor said with a hearty laugh.

“...And the other letter?” Alain asked, pointing to the other envelope in her hand. Kade nudged Alain, and he placed the Flareon on his shoulder, scratching him behind the ear.

Mairin slowly tucked the acceptance letter behind the other envelope, slowly opening it. She looked over the paper inside, reading it to herself, frowning. She glanced up at Alain and Sycamore uncertainly, then back down at the letter.

“...It’s a job offer,” She said slowly. “For a place called ‘Blast Burn Research’. I’ve never heard of it, says they’re located on the outskirts of Geosenge Town.”

“‘Blast Burn’...?” Sycamore said with a slight frown, glancing at Alain. “How... original.”

“‘Blast Burn Research’s goal is to learn the origins and the power behind the phenomenon known as mega evolution. We are seeking out trainers and scientists with key stones for in-lab and field-based research’,” Mairin quoted, and she glanced up at Alain. “...Did you get a job offer from them as well then?”

Alain shifted uncertainly. “Um... well... it’s kind of hard to get a job offer when I kind of founded the lab, so...”

Mairin stared at him for a moment. “...You have your own lab?”

“It's still under construction, but it’s going an official branch of my lab,” Professor Sycamore explained. “Makes the League more willing to fund it– though as soon as the facility is on it’s feet he’ll break off. Alain has been a professor for nearly a year now– he couldn’t stay in my dusty old lab forever!”

“...You started your own lab, and you didn’t tell me?” Mairin’s voice was soft, but Alain was able to spot the dangerous waters from a mile away.

“I wanted to surprise you!” Alain hastily explained to his girlfriend. “I wasn’t trying to keep things from you! And it’s kind of still under construction, like the professor said... but as soon as it’s ready I’d really like you to help me with research there! Um... you said that program of Dexio’s was pretty flexible, right? That means you could work for me while still going to school!”

Mairin crossed her arms. “Honestly Alain– you just can’t expect me to suddenly quit my job here at Sycamore’s with no replacements– we’re in the middle of several projects! If both you and me leave, and with Cosette currently in Alola, it’d only be Sophie and the professor here!”

“I don’t think they’d mind that...” Alain muttered.

“But you do want to work with Alain, don’t you?” Professor Sycamore asked.

Mairin flushed a bit, unable to keep up the professional air for long. “Of course I do, but I just can’t quit out of the blue!”

Sycamore shrugged. “Fine then– you’re fired.”

“What?” Both Alain and Mairin cried at the same time.

The professor smirked. “I said you’re fired Mairin, you no longer work in this lab. Looks like you’ll have to go find another job now.”

“Eon?” Kade whimpered uncertainly– he had been hatched in this lab after all.

Alain’s moment of surprise quickly passed, and he turned towards Mairin. “So? Do you want to work in my lab then?”

Mairin huffed. “Like I already said– of course I do you idiot! Do you honestly think I’d let you leave me behind again?” She glared at Professor Sycamore. “And you– me and Alain have been dating for a while now, you can stop playing matchmaker! The first thing you’re going to do is give me my job back so I can give you my two weeks notice myself.”

“Give you back your job just so you can quit?” Professor Sycamore asked, chuckling.

Mairin nodded. “Yes, and in that two weeks I’m going to make sure this place stays in order– and help you find a suitable replacement for when I’m gone!” She then turned to face Alain. “And just because I’m going to work for you doesn’t mean fun and games– work means we have a job to get done!”

“Yes ma’am,” Both professors replied at the same time, though there was a smile on their faces.

With that Mairin turned her attention back to her two letters, blinking as she headed out of the greenhouse, realizing that her life was going to be going through some changes. Kade leapt off of Alain’s shoulder, racing out after her. The two professors turned back to their Pokemon.

“That went well,” Professor Sycamore said with a smile.

“It’s nice seeing her taking charge of her life,” Alain said with a smile of his own, though he frowned after a moment. “I wished it could have happened a bit sooner though– her family never helped her in the self confidence department.”

“She’s very strong,” Professor Sycamore noted.

“...More than she realizes,” Alain nodded. Silence fell between them, and he hesitated for a moment. “So, this Dexio... he’s a hundred percent trustworthy?”

“Yes Alain.”

* * *

 

“Piper! Please listen to me!” Mairin cried to the Pidgeot overhead, voice strained.

“Pidge!” The eagle Pokemon screamed down at her trainer, banking around. The Pokemon shone in the sunlight, her blue and red feathers gleaming as she released a Twister down at Mairin.

“Naught!” Chespie lumbered forward as the swirling mass of draconic energy was rushing towards his trainer. He jumped in front of the redheaded woman, slamming his fists together just as the Twister hit. A glowing green Spiky Shield was formed in front of him, blocking the Twister attack.

“Gee... Ott...” The mega Pidgeot was huffing after the attack. and she came rushing towards the ground. Her talons dug into the earth as she roughly landed, pupils narrowed and unfocused.

Mairin slowly stepped out from around Chespie, a noticeable shake in her stance. She was wearing a white lab coat, the hem covered with dirt from attempting to avoid Piper’s attacks. The Pidgeot was currently pawing at the ground with her talons, wings flapping wildly.

Mairin had known that a Pokemon could become overwhelmed by the power of mega evolution– she had read so many papers about it both when in Sycamore’s lab and in Alain’s. But she had never witnessed it first hand– Zach had responded to his Ampharosite with flying colors! Yes, he had struggled a bit with properly handling his newfound power, but he had been in control. He had been excited! They had mastered their new power.

Piper was nothing like that.

“Hey Piper...” Mairin said softly, ignoring the low grunts of warning from Chespie. The Pidgeot whipped her head up towards Mairin as she spoke, beak cracked open aggressively. Shiver’s ran through Mairin– had she done something wrong? She and Piper had both been ecstatic when they had finally gotten a Pidgeotite after several years of searching. What had gone wrong?

Alain had been able to mega evolve his Metagross and Tyranitar once he had found them mega stones, both pseudo legendaries having taken to the surge of energy with ease. And seeing how close he and Charizard were she knew that the fire type must have taken to mega evolution with no issue as well. And seven years ago she herself had mega evolved Zach with only a few misfired Electro Balls. 

But here they were, behind Alain’s lab, her Pidgeot having lost all control over herself as soon as the surge of energy had washed over her. Mairin’s hand went to the key stone on her scarf– the stone burning to the touch.

“Pidge...” Piper hissed, no recognition in her eyes. Her wings flared open, an Air Slash forming in front of her. She launched the blade of air, a screech escaping the Pidgeot’s beak.

Chespie had no time to form another Spiky Shield, so instead he reached out with one large arm, pulling Mairin in close. He tucked her up against his chest, turning so the Air Slash hit his shell instead of her. Shivers ran through Mairin as the attack hit her starter, the Chesnaught stumbling at the force. She knew that as both a grass and a fighting type that a flying type move would be very painful to him.

“Naught?” Chespie looked at Mairin, who was quickly digging through her lab coat in search for Piper’s Pokeball. She gulped as her frantic search brought up nothing– meaning that she had either dropped it or had left it inside with the rest of her Pokeballs.

“Gee!” Piper rushed up into the air, wings flapping wildly as she pulled herself towards the sky. Another Air Slash was forming in front of Piper, the Pidgeot letting out an angry screech as she fired the attack. Mairin could see the tremble in the flying type’s wings– she was pained.

“Ches!” Chespie set down Mairin and formed another Spiky Shield as the Air Slash was rained down on them, looking back at Mairin desperately. She didn’t know what to do– mega evolution remained active as long as adrenaline was running through the Pokemon. That meant that Piper either had to be defeated, or claim victory for the blinding rush of energy to fade.

Mairin didn’t want to attack her though– this wasn’t Piper’s fault!

“Pidge!” Piper screeched, and Mairin wrapped her arms around herself. Her Pokemon was hurting and there was nothing she could do about... She had brought this upon Piper, she had rushed the Pidgeot to mega evolve as soon as she had gotten the stone...

Piper had formed a Steel Wing, and was diving down towards them. Chespie held out his massive arms, knowing that he could take such a hit. Mairin still didn’t like this, and was about to tell Chespie just to dodge when another voice filled the air.

“Metagross, Psychic,” Alain’s clear and sharp voice snapped, and a purple glow surrounded Piper, stopping her mid-dive.

A sigh of relief escaped Mairin, gaze sliding towards the lab doors. Alain was standing in the entrance way, tucking Metagross Pokeball away. The metallic titan was standing in front of him, eyes glowing as it held the Pidgeot in a psychic embrace, awaiting Alain’s orders.

Mairin knew that Alain wasn’t suppose to be back for another hour or so with the current project he was working on– but she wasn’t about to complain with his sudden appearance.

He’d know what to do, Alain always did.

“Gee! Ott!” Piper screamed, flailing in the psychic grip, but the Psychic was much stronger than she was. Alain’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Pidgeot.

“Slam it into the ground,” He snapped, and Mairin’s eyes widened. This wasn’t Piper’s fault!

Metagross responded as soon as the order was given, the Psychic violently jerking Piper to the earth. Mairin recoiled as her Pokemon was slammed into the ground, the Pidgeot whimpering in pain. Metagross didn’t loosen the Psychic hold, leaving the Pidgeot to writhe in an attempt to break free.

“Wait!” Mairin cried, but Alain didn’t respond to her calls.

“Rock Slide,” He simply ordered, and Chespie laid a hand on Mairin’s shoulder as a barrage of stones formed above the withstrained Pidgeot. White orbs began to form above Piper, quickly solidify into stones. The mega Pidgeot looked up just in time to see the Rock Slide bearing down on her, and the flying type was buried in the powerful Rock Slide, her calls weakly echoing from between the stones. Alain studied the pile of rocks for a moment. “See if it can get out.”

The glow in Metagross’ eyes faded, the trainers and Pokemon watching the remains of the Rock Slide. Piper managed to break free of the attack with a Steel Wing, stumbling out with pained whimpers.

She still remained in a mega evolved state, her colorful plumage now covered in dirt. She was glaring in Alain’s general direction, gaze not focused however. Some part of her seemed to recognize that the attacks had come from that direction, but her mind wasn’t in the state to truly know just who had launched them. Wings flared open, an Air Slash forming in front of her.

“Alain! She can’t control her actions! Don’t attack!” Mairin called– which unfortunately turned Piper’s attention back towards her. The Pidgeot quivered, before firing the Air Slash at her and Chespie.

“Meteor Mash!” Alain snapped, and Metagross became surrounded in metallic aura, rushing forward. This attack didn’t hit Piper right off– rather the steel type taking the hit for Mairin before it struck. Metagross turned, its clawed arms glowing with Meteor Mash, this time targeting Piper.

The Meteor Mash hit with brutal force, claws digging into the Pidgeot’s chest, pinning her to the ground. Metagross stood over her, holding Piper in place. Alain quickly made his way across the field towards Mairin.

“Are you alright?” He asked in an urgent tone, though Mairin’s eyes were still glued on the Pidgeot. “How long has she been like this? Did any of the attacks hit you?”

“St-stop,” Mairin whimpered. “Let her up– stop attacking Piper!”

Alain reached her, his arms protectively wrapping around her. Piper was still struggling against Metagross, several Air Slashes barely doing anything to the metal Pokemon pinning her down. Mairin weakly pulled against Alain as she watched her Pokemon struggle. Piper still wasn’t herself, calls and eyes wild, but Mairin could feel the key stone burning against her. Piper was hurt, she was in pain.

Alain didn’t loosen his grip on her. “Mairin, she’s going to hurt herself more if we don’t stop her. Metagross, Psychic again!”

Metagross’ eyes glowed once more, a purple light surrounding the mega Pidgeot. Mairin’s stomach twisted as she watched her Pokemon writhed. She knew just how powerful Alain’s team was, and even without mega evolution. Mairin’s hands wrapped tightly around the lab coat he was wearing, hating her Pokemon being attacked when helpless.

The psychic pressure increased, and Piper let out a long painful screech. Mairin closed her eyes, Alain’s hand tightened around her shoulder. A white glow engulfed Piper, and with the Metagross still holding her down, the mega evolution around her faded. Mairin uncertainly peered out at her Pokemon as the heat around the key stone eased away.

The Pidgeot was collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Her feathers were ruffled and scuffed, her whole body shaking. Metagross lifted its clawed hand away from Piper, but the flying type didn’t rise. Tears stung Mairin’s eyes, and she broke free of Alain, rushing forward.

“P-piper!” The young scientist cried, hurrying to her Pokemon’s side. She placed the worn Pidgeot’s head into her lap, looking over her. Mairin let out a small sigh as she saw a familiar pair of eyes looking up at her, Piper cooing quietly. “You’re okay... thank Arceus you’re okay...”

“Mairin?” Alain asked, approaching her.

“...We weren’t ready...” Mairin whispered. “This is my fault...”

“Gee...!” Piper twisted in protest, and Mairin looked up towards Alain.

“I hurt her, I let her get hurt...” She whimpered. Alain’s gaze portrayed no emotion, his eyes having their usual coolness. He held a hand out towards her, and she took it without much thought. Mairin was pulled to her feet, Piper’s head falling back to the ground. Alain pulled her into a hug, while Metagross used a Psychic to levitate Piper’s fallen Pokeball into his hand.

“Return,” Alain muttered, and her Pidgeot was recalled in a flash of red light. “Get the stone.”

Metagross used another Psychic to scoop up the Pidgeotite that had been in Piper’s talons. Alain tucked both the stone and the Pokeball into his pocket, and shifted while still attempting to comfort Mairin. With an arm around her he recalled Metagross to its Pokeball, and guided Mairin inside of the lab. 

Mairin didn’t seem quite to realize where they were going as they entered Blast Burn lab, the facility quite small compared to Sycamore’s. Chespie remained outside, sitting down next to the doors. Mairin’s whimpered echoed through the building, and Alain placed his other hand around her. She wasn’t sobbing, but tears were falling down her face. Alain coaxed her to sit in a chair.

Mairin sat with no resistance, heart thumping.

“What happened?” Alain asked gently, kneeling down in front of her.

Mairin hiccuped. “I– we– finished our assigned work, and I had n-nothing else to do... The stone was r-ready and I thought me and Piper could give it a go...” She closed her eyes. “We w-weren’t ready, she lost control as soon as we...”

“Did you get hit by any of her attacks?” Alain asked urgently. 

“N-no...” Mairin whispered, and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Then everything’s okay,” He told her. “We can get Piper and Chespie healed up, it’s okay now.”

Mairin looked at him, sorrow and frustration lining her face. “No... No it isn’t! We weren't ready, but I still did it! This is my fault Alain! It’s my fault she lost control!”

“Mairin, you know that them losing control is always a possibility when mega evolving Pokemon...” He reminded her, grabbing her hand. He rubbing his thumb across her palm, while she wiped away a few tears. “I know that you weren’t expecting that, but it’s not your fault...”

“Yes it is,” She whispered, voice sounding hollow.

Alain gritted his teeth. “I know how you feel Mairin– but it isn’t!”

She pulled her hand away. “...If I was closer to my Pokemon this wouldn’t have happened. I was too focused on work and school, I put my studies before my own Pokemon.”

“No one knows why some Pokemon rampage at first, Mairin,” Alain said, standing up. “A lack of a bond is simply one theory of a mega Pokemon losing control. I know yours and Piper’s bond is strong, this is not your fault.”

“Easy for you to say!” Mairin cried, more tears falling down her face, and she wasn't sure if they were from frustration or from the fact Piper had been hurt. “You’ve never struggled with mega evolution! You and your Pokemon have always done it flawlessly!”

“Is that what you think, Mairin?” Alain asked softly, and she looked up at him, startled at his tone. So quiet, so... pained.

Alain didn’t say anything else, his blue eyes simply watching her. Mairin hiccuped, several more tears falling. She watched as Alain turned away, taking off his lab coat, laying it on a table. Mairin blinked uncertainly, her sorrow not quite as overpowering now that the moment had passed. Guilt still ran through her for what had happened, but confusion was quickly filling the gaps as she watched Alain start to take off his shirt.

“A-alain?” She asked, another hiccup escaping her as Alain set his shirt on the table. She had seen her boyfriend shirtless before, but she didn’t see why he was doing this. They should be working!

“Come here,” He said softly, turning to face her.

Mairin uncertainly pushed herself to her feet, eyes locked on Alain’s blue ones as she stumbled towards him. He held out a hand, and she instinctively pressed her hand into his. He pulled her in close, pressing her hand against his chest.

“What are you doing?” She asked. They were at the lab, they should be working right now.

“Feel here,” He whispered, guiding his hand towards the center of his chest. She frowned as she felt several small ridges under her fingers, and she pulled her hand away, looking at what she had just felt.

Three scars, thin and white, running right across the center of his chest. They were hard to make out against his pale skin, and they were so thin that she hadn’t noticed them until she had felt them. What ever had happened had clearly been taken care of right away, the scars having healed quite nicely. While thin, the scars were still long, all three of them evenly spaced... and they way they were spaced, she had seen something like this before...

Mairin looked up at Alain, then back at the scars on his chest.

“...Charizard?” Mairin muttered, realizing that this was the same formation of a slash from Charizard’s claws.

Alain nodded slowly. “Yes.”

“No!” Mairin whispered, a small gasp in her voice. “Charizard... you guys are too close, she wouldn’t lose control...”

“But she did Mairin, and she attacked me the very first time she mega evolved. A Slash attack right across my chest,” He said, and Mairin ran her hand over his scar once more. “It wasn’t her fault though, and it wasn’t mine either. It’s a bond, a process, one that you need to overcome with your Pokemon together.”

“But...” Mairin whispered.

Alain pulled her into a hug, her head pressed against his warm chest. “You managed a successful mega evolution with Zach– you were young and it was your first time. I was amazed Mairin, you did better than I did. Please stop blaming yourself, you’re so much stronger than you realize. So much stronger than me...”

She shook her head. “You can handle anything. You were attacked by your best friend and look at you now... I wasn’t even hit, but I still broke down...”

Alain sighed, his chest rising and falling as he held her close. He suddenly scooped her up, causing her to yelp, and he cradled her close. She was too exhausted to care, so he simply carried her towards a couch. He sat down, keeping his arms around her as he laid back.

“I think we’ve both had a long day,” He muttered, closing his eyes. “You deserve a rest.”

“But work,” Mairin protested weakly, despite this she pressed closer to him. “It’s only noon...”

“I’m the boss,” He replied. “I say we get off early today.”

Mairin opened her mouth to argue, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to remain here, cuddled up next to him. He was right, she was so tired, and he was so warm. She laid a hand on his scar again, and she could feel a faint heartbeat beneath her fingers.

They had gotten through worse things before. Everything would be okay.

Giving in she relaxed, wrapping her arms around him as they laid on the couch. The lab was silent, and soon sleep claimed them both.

* * *

 

“Aunty Mairin!”

‘Family’ and ‘smiling’ were usually two things Mairin never put together, but when it came to her niece, Hope, one couldn’t help but smile.

“Hope!” Mairin called as soon as she heard the familiar voice, waving her arms towards blonde-hair girl in the crowd ahead. Mairin happily broke away from Alain’s side, rushing up to meet the five year old girl.

She scooped up Hope in a great big hug as soon as she reached her. Hope responded by returning the hug, a huge grin on her face. Mairin pulled her niece back, Hope’s amber eyes sparkling happily.

“Daddy says you’re all done with school forever!” Hope said. “And I hafta still go!”

“That’s right little Ledyba!” Mairin said, planting a kiss on Hope’s nose. “I graduated today, meaning I’m done forever and ever. And one day you’ll graduate too– and then we’ll both be done with school!”

Hope thought this over. “I don’t want to be done quite yet. Daddy says first grade is going to be fun like kindergarten.”

Mairin smiled, turning as Alain approached her. “Have you met Alain before, Hope?”

Hope looked up at the tall man towering above them, eyes sharp and blue. “...He looks scary.”

“He is scary,” Mairin agreed with a grin.

“Hey!” Alain snapped, making Mairin laugh.

Mairin turned her attention back to her niece. “Now, where’s your daddy? Did Grandma and Grandpa come too?”

“I see you have already found Mairin, Hope,” A new voice said, and Hope brightened up. She turned in Mairin’s grip, looking at a man approaching them. Like Hope he had blonde hair and amber eyes– the same amber eyes Mairin had. The man held out his arms, and Hope leaned towards him.

“Daddy!” She declared happily, and Mairin allowed him to take Hope.

“Hello Justin,” Mairin said with an uncertain smile, looking up at her brother. He nodded politely at her, but with the way the two were looking at each other it felt more like they were acquaintances than siblings.

“Hello Mairin,” Justin replied. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Alain’s eyes were focused on Justin, clear distaste in his gaze. He had seen the man before in photos, but like with Hope, he had never met Justin before today. Mairin’s family had never once visited her, and when she went to see them she always went alone– and came back to the lab in tears.

“Go away,” Hope snapped at Alain once she noticed him glaring. “Mairin says you’re a scary man!”

Mairin sighed, but seemed glad to have something to break the awkward silence between her and her brother. “I was just teasing, Hope. Alain’s not scary, I promise– he’s my boyfriend.”

To prove her point she got up on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on Alain’s cheek. He replied by wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in close, still glaring at Justin. The blonde seemed unintimidated, watching Alain with just as much scrutiny.

“Alan, you say?” Justin asked. “Is this the same Alan you mentioned you were traveling with as a child?”

His tone was friendly, but the emphasis he placed on ‘child’ was enough to show how he was feeling. Alain tightened his grip on Mairin, more out of hostility towards Justin than anything else, but Mairin didn’t seem to notice. She laid her head on Alain’s shoulder, smiling.

“It’s Alain, but yep, the same one!” She smiled up at Alain. “We’ve been dating for... four years now?”

“Yes, the happiest time of my life,” Alain replied, voice cold.

“Oh, you could at least sound happy about it!” Mairin playfully shoved him, rolling her eyes. She looked up at Justin hesitantly. “Thank you for coming to my graduation, Justin.”

“Sorry we missed the ceremony,” He replied. “But Hope is very glad that she was able to see you,” He glanced up at the school. “So this is the university you went to?”

“Oh no!” Mairin cried. “I was in a private program– I was learning right in a nature preserve!” A smile spread across her face. “It was absolutely amazing Justin! We just came to this college for the graduation ceremony– that’s all,” She hesitated again. “Um... Were Mom and Dad able to come too?”

Justin slid his gaze away, setting his daughter down at his side. “I’m afraid not Mairin, something popped up. I’m sure they wished they could be here though.”

Mairin nodded slowly, and the eagerness from before didn’t seem quite as strong. Alain watched her, standing there in her graduation gown, her amber eyes no longer gleaming. “...What about... M-mercy...?”

Justin stared at Mairin. “Did you want Mercy to come?”

Mairin shrank back at the mention of her sister. “N-no...”

Mairin felt a tug on her side, and she found Hope looking up at her. “Will you play with me, Aunty Mairin?”

Mairin smiled. “Of course, Ledyba.”

Mairin seemed glad for the distraction, allowing her niece to pull her through the crowd towards a small grassy area near the university building. This left Alain and Justin alone, the tension that had been there before rising.

“How old are you?” Justin asked, and Alain rolled his eyes.

“No formalities? I suppose the Floraison’s can’t even do that?” Alain asked coldly. “I’m twenty five, if you must know. And in case you forgot, I mean Mairin didn’t get even a call from her family on her birthday, she’s twenty two.”

“I remembered,” Justin said simply. “I was out of region.”

Alain squared his shoulders, looking Justin in the eye. “While I can at least appreciate that you were hiding the truth so Mairin wouldn’t feel even worse, I want you to be straight with me. Why aren’t her parents here to celebrate their daughter’s graduation? Or at least here to say hi afterwards like you?”

Justin closed his eyes. “The same reason why they’re never here– Mercy.”

Alain tensed at the name of Mairin’s so-called ‘sister’– the one that had made his Mairin cry so many times. “What did she do this time?”

Justin looked up towards the sky. “She’s a doctor, she does seminars time to time, and just so happened to decide that she wanted to invite my parents to one today.”

“Did Mairin tell them about the graduation before or after Mercy informed them of this seminar?” Alain asked in a low tone, crossing his arms. “And how often does she do these seminars?”

Justin looked at Alain. “She told them after, of course. She does seminars about once a month, and she doesn’t normally invite Mom and Dad to them.”

He didn’t clearly want to say it– but he had made it quite clear that Mercy had only wanted to take them away from Mairin’s special day.

“I don’t like you– or the rest of Mairin’s ‘family’,” Alain told Justin in a low tone. “If it wasn’t for how much Mairin loved Hope I’d ask you to stay away from her– Mairin has been hurt so much by the ones she should call family.”

Justin’s demeanor remained the same. “Yes, Mercy has hurt her– but I have never done anything to Mairin.”

“You’ve done nothing  _ for _ her either,” Alain replied, and Justin opened his mouth. “And don’t you dare count today– we both know you only did that for your daughter.”

Justin sighed. “My family isn’t perfect, and I’d rather not get involved where I shouldn’t.”

Alain shook his head, disgusted. “She’s your sister– your  _ little _ sister– and you refuse to even raise a finger to protect her. You’ve let your parents ignore her, your sister harass and verbally abuse her. You have sat by while Mairin’s self confidence was torn to nothing,” Alain’s voice cracked. “You’ve done nothing to help her pick it up... to hope that one day she’ll look at herself and realize how amazing she is...”

Justin lowered his head for a moment. “...You love her.”

It wasn’t a question, simply a fact.

“More than anything,” Alain replied. “The one thing her family couldn’t even give her.”

Justin looked out towards Mairin and Hope, watching as Mairin let out a small Sandshrew for Hope to play with.

“When my parents got married... they had a dream of what the perfect family would be. My father had his perfect job, my mother her dream home. They wanted two children– which they got. Two children to give the perfect life, the perfect education, to help them reach their dreams,” Justin looked at Alain. “Mairin was not part of that family they dreamed of having.”

“And you think that excuses what they’ve done?” Alain hissed.

“No. Mairin is my sister, and I do not wish her any ill fate,” Justin said, looking away. Hope was currently tickling Mairin’s Sandshrew, giggling. “I’m just trying to give you perspective on how my parents see things. I’m not saying it’s right, I’m just saying that’s how it is. I am simply staying out of things.”

“I don’t want you to sit on the fence like nothing is wrong,” Alain growled. “I want you to either treat Mairin like you care– like she’s your sister– or get out of her life so she won’t be hurt,” He stared at Justin. “You’re the only one who hasn’t hurt her, but if you continue to do nothing you will.”

Amber eyes stared into blue, and at last Justin looked away.

“Hope!” He called out. “It’s time to go home sweety!”

“I don’t wanna!” Hope called back, making a pouting face, white Mairin scooped her up into a hug.

Justin turned back towards Alain. “You said you love you. Then please do me a favor– and don’t break her heart.”

No other words were passed between the two males, simply addressing the girls as they returned. Mairin kissed her little ‘Ledyba’ on the nose, telling Hope how much she loved her as they said goodbye. Alain’s heart tightened– wondering if that’s the only family member Mairin had ever said that too. He wrapped an arm around her as her brother and niece left.

“Mairin, you know I love you, right?” Alain asked, looking down on her.

She smiled. “Of course I do Alain.”

“Good,” He whispered, and he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Mairin muttered as she and Alain walked across the small wooden dock, hands locked together. “Hard to believe this place is so close to the city.”

It was a warm fall night– a full moon rising above them as the last rays of the sun faded away into the twilight. Alain gave Mairin a nervous smile– they had been making their way along a boardwalk that had surrounded a small lake, simply chattering away about life.

Many of their dates were like this– simply spending time together out in nature. Fancy dinners and and pre-planned activities had happened on occasion, but they always found themselves favoring summer hikes and trips to see exotic Pokemon. Their love for adventure and the outdoors always conquered any ideas of sitting in a movie theater for their dates. 

Mairin smiled at they went further out on the dock, looking out over the boardwalk on the other side of the lake, barely visible in the darkness.

“It’s been sometime since we’ve been to a lake,” Alain said, glancing down at his shoes. “Thought this might be nice.”

She beamed at him. “It’s so beautiful and quiet! I can’t believe it was so close and we’ve never been here before! We have to come here again before winter sets in– promise?”

Alain gulped. “I definitely hope we will come here again.”

Mairin watched as her boyfriend ran his hand through his hair, avoiding her gaze. She frowned– the action definitely wasn’t something that was Alain-like. She squeezed his hand, and after a moment he returned the gesture, still not looking at her. His eyes were flickering across the lake; going from the water, to the dock, to his shoes, to the sky. He couldn’t seem to decide where to settle his gaze.

He looked  _ nervous. _

Alain was never nervous.

“Is everything alright?” Mairin asked, concern in her voice. He jumped slightly, before quickly composing himself.

“Yeah, everything's just fine,” He muttered, looking her in the eye and smiling. She relaxed as he looked like his normal self once more– only for his gaze to slip away. His jaw tightened for a moment, looking out at the lake.

Mairin blinked, watching as his free hand drifted towards his pocket for a moment.

Wait...

Her eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind, and she looked up at Alain. A lake, just like where he had first confessed... A nervous attitude, like something was about to happen... Was he going to...?

Mairin shifted, quickly shoving the thought away– she shouldn’t just jump to conclusions!

“So... Zola is a Sandslash now, right?” Alain asked, breaking the silence. “That means your team is fully evolved now.”

“Yeah,” She said, voice a bit higher than usual, and Alain glanced at her. She quickly feigned a cough, cursing in her mind. “Took me long enough, huh?”

Alain smiled. “You waited until your Pokemon were ready, I think that’s perfect,” He shifted. “P-pretty night, isn’t it? After all of those storms last week I thought we wouldn’t have a clear day again...”

_ Small talk Alain, really? _ Mairin thought with a smile.

“Yeah, it was pretty rough trying to research mega evolution indoors,” Mairin said, and he nodded uncertainly. Again she cursed at herself– why had she turned the conversation back to work?

She stared down at the lake in front of her, watching as a Goldeen skimmed the surface before diving deeper into the water. Silence fell between them, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Alain shifting again, and her heart was racing. Was she jumping to conclusions, or was he...?

“M-mairin?” Alain asked, slowly turning her to face him. She allowed him to, watching as he gulped. “I... I wanted to...”

There was a tremble in his hands, and her heart started to race faster. He was looking down at her, a gleam in his eyes. He slowly wrapped his hands around hers, and Mairin felt herself trembling.

“Alain?” She asked quietly.

He gulped, a hand going to his pocket. “I... I wanted to ask y-you...”

_ Oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus. _ Mairin’s thoughts were racing right along side her heart. She watched Alain hesitate once more, opening his mouth as a question escaped his lips...

“What’s your favorite color?” He suddenly blurted out, his words rushed, and Mairin blinked.

Mairin wasn’t one that was naturally angry or violent...

But that didn’t stop her from pushing Alain into the lake.

He let out a gasp as he surfaced, soaking wet. His clothes stuck his body, his hair laying flat as he treaded water. He blinked several times, his mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. He coughed, before swimming to the dock to pull himself up.

“Y-you know it’s green!” A flustered Mairin stuttered out, kneeling down to help him out of the water. Her heart was still pounding, and she wasn’t sure if she should apologize to him or not.

He was shivering as he climbed out of cold lake, staring down at Mairin. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

“I...” He trailed off for a moment. “I just wanted to make sure.”

Then, soaking wet, he got down onto one knee, pulling a small case out of his pocket. And though Mairin had her suspicions before, she still froze up as she watched him pull out a ring case, looking up at her.

He opened the case, revealing a slim silver ring, with a beautiful emerald gleaming on top. Lake water dripped from him, but his eyes were gleaming.

“Mairin Floraison,” He asked. “Will you marry me?”

She felt her breath get caught in her throat, and she stared down at the ring, heart beating faster than ever. She pulled her gaze away from the beautiful gem, and into the eyes of Alain. He was shivering, still wet, a nervous edge to him. But he was smiling, eyes practically glowing. A smile spread across her face as she stared at the one she loved.

“Yes!” Mairin cried, the word bursting from her throat with an excited squeal. “Yes, yes, a thousand times  _ yes!” _

Alain’s uncertain smile widened into a true one, and he carefully pulled the engagement ring from its box. Her world was spinning around her as Alain slipped the ring onto her left hand, his fingers wrapping around hers. He slowly stood, a triumphant smile on his face, pure joy in his eyes. She looked up at her boyfriend–

No. At her  _ fiance. _

She was getting married.

Alain didn’t say anything else to her, simply pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She didn’t care that he was still wet and cold– that was technically her own fault. She wrapped her arms around him, her heart soaring.

She was marrying Alain.

“‘What’s your favorite color?’” She muttered in his ear as they pulled away. “Really?”

He scooped her up into his arms, smiling down on her. “S-sorry. I was nervous. I wanted the ring to be perfect.”

“Did you think I’d ever say no to you?” Mairin asked, settling into his arms. Alain turned out to face the lake, their hearts racing.

“Well...” There was now playful smile on Alain’s face. “You just might after this.”

Mairin’s eyes widened, recognizing the mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Alain, what are you doing?”

He took a step towards the lake.

“Nothing~” He said in a voice that was just too innocent.

“Alain!” Mairin cried, realization washing over her. “Don’t you dare!”

He grinned, and dropped her into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	4. Forever and Always

**** “For the final time, hold still Mairin!” Serena snapped, giving the redhead a small tap on the head with the brush. Mairin sighed, forcing herself to go still as Serena ran continued doing her hair, running the brush through her thick hair.

“I’m just... nervous,” Mairin muttered, resisting the urge to look down. “You know?”

“It’s your wedding day!” An energetic voice said from behind them. “You should be excited!”

Mairin’s gaze flickered across the mirror, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the grinning blonde next to Serena. Like always, Bonnie had a huge smile on her face, a Frogadier on one shoulder, a Dedenne on the other. Serena smiled at the young woman, her eyes widening slightly.

“Bonnie, why aren’t you in your bridesmaid dress yet?” Serena cried, looking alarmed.

Bonnie shrugged, unconcerned as she patted one of her Pokemon. “We have like, an hour until the wedding starts, I have plenty of time.”

Serena on the other hand, looked panicked, as if they only had minutes to get ready. Serena was currently wearing a long green dress, sky blue flowers stitched across the skirt of the dress and sleeves. Even though it was a spring wedding, Mairin had insisted on long sleeves for the bridesmaids, maid of honor, and of course her own wedding dress. Bonnie had moaned upon learning about this, while Serena had agreed with Mairin– the longer sleeves complimented the dresses’ design. 

Mairin hadn’t been too worried about the design though– just as long as nothing looked horrid she’d be happy. The true reasoning for the long sleeves was because she knew that spring was a fickle season, and she just hadn’t wanted to risk being cold if winter decided to cling on until April like it had in years past.

With Serena temporarily distracted, Mairin allowed herself to look down at the wedding dress she was currently wearing. It was made of a brilliant white fabric that felt like silk, though she knew it wasn’t. She honestly wasn’t sure what it was called– Serena had been a lifesaver when it came to helping her pick out dresses. There had been a few clashes between them however, Serena worrying over the style while Mairin had been more focused on how comfortable they’d be to wear.

They had eventually found a middle ground– the silky wedding dress having been both comfortable and easy to move about in for Mairin, and instyle enough for Serena. The white dress flowed out near the ground– giving the cloth plenty of space between it and Mairin’s clumsy feet. The dress had no train– Mairin having seen it as a potential tripping hazard, and Serena had declared them out of style.

Silver sequins decorated the neckline and sleeves of the dress, webs of them branching down the dress and merging into trails of light blue sequins– which were formed into the shape of flowers down the skirt of the gown, mirroring Serena’s maid of honor dress. More silver sequins lined the hem, and the dress was topped off with a beautiful green sash around her waist.

“And you’re not stressed in the slightest?” Serena asked as she returned to Mairin, having finally conviced Bonnie to go and change. Mairin looked up at Serena by staring into the mirror, blinking.

Stressed?

“No,” Mairin finally said. “Just nervous.”

She was getting married– today.

Serena shook her head, brushing through Mairin’s hair one more time before starting to do a Kalosian braid with her red hair, causing the bride-to-be to flinch every time a bobby pin was pushed against her head to hold every strand of hair in place.

“I swear, I’ve been more stressed out about your wedding than you’ve been,” Serena muttered, though she didn’t sound upset at all by this.

“Heh... I’m sure I would have been if you haven’t been helping me,” Mairin said– the moment had realized she’d have a whole wedding to plan she had gone straight to Serena for help– and it was thanks to the Kalos Queen that the wedding plans had gone through at all. Serena had basically seized control of the wedding plans the moment Mairin had asked– which had just been what Mairin had wanted.

Serena was a natural leader– and a natural when it came to what Mairin liked to call ‘fancy events’. Serena had so many connections since she was the current Kalos Queen– able get the best deals for the flowers, dresses, food, and the cake. Thanks to Serena she knew that this wedding would satisfy what her younger self had always dream of, and not destroy her wallet at the same time.

But Serena hadn’t been controlling either– so many conversations of ‘Are you  _ sure _ this is the dress you want? These are the wedding colors _ you _ want, right? I know you like simple Mairin, I’m not overstepping what you’d like, right?’

Serena smiled, but didn’t say another word as she continued on with Mairin’s hair– something she had Serena had different ideas for. Serena had offered to connect her with many of the high-end hair stylist– while Mairin was more than happy just to have her friend do it. This was a wedding, not a runway. In the end, Serena had given into doing it herself.

“Hold your breath,” Serena said, before drenching her with hairspray.

At least, it felt like drenching to Mairin– she had never used more than a few sprays at most! Serena however released a plume around her, humming lightly as she turned the chair around to get a good look at Mairin.

“Perfect,” She said after a moment, smiling happily. “I’ll have one more look at it when we get closer to the wedding to make sure it stays this way– I’ll have to make sure me and Bonnie are ready as well– we can not mess up your special day!”

“This dress is going to mess me up...” Bonnie muttered, having reentered the room. Her dress reflected Serena’s– rather hers was mostly blue with green highlights. “I’m going to burn up in this thing!”

“And who’s the one who’d run around in costumes in the summer when we were younger?” Serena asked with a slight smirk.

“I was just a kid then– I had more energy!”

Mairin smiled at her two best friends, before leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes. Less than an hour... In less than an hour she’d be walking down the aisle– she was going to be getting married.

Her heart started thumping– she hadn’t lied to Serena– there was no stress about the wedding. It was simple, small, and traditional– just what she wanted. But it was her nerves she just couldn’t calm down. Nervous wasn’t the word– she was petrified. Married, she was getting married– and she honestly had no idea what to expect! 

But at the same time there was a strange sense of eagerness– because what she had always wanted was about to happen. She was about to be married to the man she loved.

“Mairin?”

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Serena called her name. She blinked several times, looking at her maid of honor blankly.

“H-huh?”

Serena smiled. “You okay? You weren’t answering us there for a moment.”

Mairin flushed. “Just... lost in thought.”

Serena’s smiled widened. “We just wanted to make everything was ready. Cake and the refreshments arrived, right?”

“Last night,” Mairin replied. “The caterer has them all set up.”

“The professor’s ready?” Serena asked.

Once again Mairin nodded. “Strange to see him out of a lab coat, but he has everything he needs.”

Serena nodded at this, then turned to Bonnie. “The boys are ready, right?”

“Why are you looking at me, I don’t know!” Bonnie said, fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress.

“Because we cannot let Alain catch glimpse of Mairin until it’s time for the wedding,” Serena replied, pushing Bonnie towards the door. “It’s bad luck! Now you go make sure that they are dressed and ready to go, we will _ not _ be delaying this wedding because anyone thinks they can wait until the last minute!”

“I’m going, I’m going...” Bonnie muttered, and she flashed a grin at Mairin. “I’ll make sure that my brother doesn’t have anything that can blow up.”

Mairin smiled. “Tell Alain I say hi.”

“Check on the rest of the bridesmaids as well!” Serena called after Bonnie. “I don’t think they’ve ever done something like this before!”

“They’ll be fine,” Mairin said, wistfully looking after Bonnie. She was sure Serena was going to keep her confined to this room until the wedding as to not risk Alain seeing her wedding dress– something she had been very adamantly against.

Then again she hadn’t been too fond of letting Alain in on any of the wedding plans after he had suggested black as one of their wedding colors. (He had eventually decided that blue would go better with Mairin’s green than black would after receiving several glares from Serena and Mairin.)

As soon as Bonnie was out the door Serena was back to her mental checklist.

“Flower girl?” Serena asked.

“Hope’s ready,” Mairin said– her niece had been ecstatic the moment Mairin had asked her to be a flower girl.

“Ring bearer?”

“Reluctant about the bowtie, but ready.”

And on Serena went, pacing slightly as she ran through everything. Mairin closed her eyes, more focused on the clock on the wall. They had gone through everything last night, and the night before, and the week before– they had everything ready.

But was she ready herself?

Marriage... she was getting married today! The more Mairin thought on it, the more nervous she became. Was this really the right choice– was she ready to be a wife? There was no doubt about how she felt about Alain– but what if this was a mistake? What if this wasn’t the next step they needed to take? What if she–

“Mairin!”

“H-huh?” Mairin asked, snapped out of her racing thoughts once more by Serena.

“Getting nervous again?” Serena asked with a smile. “I just asked you who was going to walk you down the aisle– you said a few weeks ago that you’d find someone and I just realized I never got back to you about that.”

Mairin’s eyes widened. “Um...”

Serena turned to face her. “You did find someone– right?”

Mairin flushed a bit, staring down at the hem of her wedding dress, speaking quickly and quietly. “WellImighthaveforgotten...”

Serena stopped in her tracks. “We have roughly forty-five minutes until the ceremony begins and you don’t have someone to walk you down the aisle?!”

Serena wasn’t angry– simply panicked. Her light pacing swiftly increased, blue eyes wide.

“I can go asked someone!” Mairin cried, leaping to her feet. “It shouldn’t be too hard, I mean, the professor will be preforming the ceremony... but I can find someone–!”

“Who though?” Serena asked. “You can’t just not have someone walk you down the aisle– it’s your wedding! It’s an important part of the ceremony! Oh, why didn’t I realize this sooner, I don’t want to ruin your wedding–”

“Hey,” Mairin said. “It’s not your fault– I’m the one that forgot. I’ll... I’ll go ask my dad, he should be here soon...”

Serena hesitated. “Is that who you want doing it?”

Mairin rolled her eyes. “Have you been listening to Alain about my family? Honestly, my sister is the only bad one– I know that Dad won’t say no,” She headed towards the door. “I’ll just go ask him real quick, no sweat.”

Serena hesitated. “But Alain–”

“I won’t let him see me,” Mairin promised. “Don’t worry.”

Serena hesitated, before giving a reluctant nod. “Okay.... just hurry. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“To me or to my dress?” Mairin asked with a slight grin.

“To you of course–!”

Mairin’s grinned widened. “I was just teasing Serena– I’ll see you in a minute.”

And with that Mairin headed out the door.

* * *

 

The church where the wedding was being held was a formal place– a simple chapel dedicated to Xerneas. It had been built as a place for weddings and ceremonies, regularly rented out for use. Mairin had found the place charming, the small building made of white stone, with a beautiful stained-glass window of Xerneas in the chapel.

But Mairin didn’t have time to admire it as she hastily made her way through the hallways, nodding politely at those who paused to congratulate her and wished her luck. She couldn’t give more than a friendly smile to them though, before quickly heading on. People luckily seemed to take notice of her rush, and didn’t hold her up for long. Mairin forced a smile on her face, not portraying any of her worry as she hurried through the halls, looking for her father– or any of her family.

She unfortunately didn’t see Alain anywhere as she made her way through the church– she hadn’t seen him since early this morning thanks to Serena, and the sight of her husband-to-be would probably calm her nerves.

Mairin shook her head– she just needed to find her dad right now.

“The dress looks wonderful Mairin,” Sophie smiled at Mairin as their eyes met.

Mairin nodded at her former coworker. “Thank you Sophie,” Mairin gave a small smile, before pausing. “Um, have you seen any of my family anywhere by chance?”

Sophie paused as well, thinking. “I believe that adorable niece of yours was with Bonnie a few minutes ago, and I saw your brother heading towards the front of the building.”

“Thank you,” Mairin said, a bit curtly, and she quickly began to make her way to the front of the church. Justin wasn’t who she was looking for, but if anyone would know where their parents were it would be him. Mairin gathered the skirt of her dress in her hands, allowing her to move a bit faster through the church.

She was frustrated with herself that she had forgotten as something as important as someone walking her down the aisle, but there was nothing she could do but right that wrong, even if it was at the last second. Mairin hesitated for a moment though, would it be alright to just suddenly throw this on her dad? Would he be offended that she was asking him this at the last minute?

She closed her eyes– this was her father! This was nothing to worry about– there was no sense in letting herself panic. Besides, who else would she ask to walk her down the aisle? The only other person that came to mind was Professor Sycamore, but since he was going to be the one performing the ceremony, he obviously wouldn’t be able to do it. She had wanted a traditional wedding after all– and so having her father walk her down the aisle would be traditional.

But why was she feeling such a sense of dread then?

...Perhaps she was more stressed than she had realized.

She let out a sigh as she turned the corner, nearly to the front doors. Everything would be fine, it wasn’t as if she had forgotten as something as big as a cake or a dress, the wedding would be just fine. In just a little while she’d be a married woman, and all this pressure would be behind her. She just needed to press forward, and enjoy the moment. This was her big day– today she was going to be officially married to Alain!

A smile spread across Mairin’s face at the thought.

“What is she doing here?!”

Mairin froze as she heard the voice, sharp and angry, echoing through the hallways. She jumped, startled at hearing shouting within the church. She blinked, heart racing a bit as the cry died down, and she frowned. The voice sounded familiar, but her mind couldn’t place it right away. Mairin hesitated for a moment, before pressing forward to where the hallways turned, and looked out at the entrance hall.

There was Justin, her brother currently having his back facing her. His posture was tensed however, and in front of him stood three people. Mairin’s eyes quickly scanned them: her mother, her father, and...

Mercy.

Mairin stiffened at the sight of her older sister, blood running cold.

“Now Justin, why shouldn’t she be here?” Mairin had pulled back around the corner, heart pounding, but she could hear her mother’s voice carrying through the halls.

Mairin pressed her eyes closed, heart hammering. 

Mairin had been torn when it had come to her sister and her wedding– Alain had wanted to not to even contact Mercy, while Mairin had been afraid of raising the tensions that already stood between her and Mercy. They hadn’t been on speaking terms in years, but she knew that her sister would find any way to make things worse– perhaps something like not knowing of her sister’s marriage. She didn’t know if she should just send an invitation and pray that she didn’t show up– or just take Alain’s advice had pretend that Mercy didn’t exist.

In the end she had left a message for her sister telling her that she was getting married– but had not invited her to the wedding.

“‘Why shouldn’t she be here’?” Justin snarled. “Because she _ shouldn’t be here! _ She wasn’t invited– so why in Zygarde’s name did you bring her here?”

“Oh Justin, this isn’t hurting you, is it?”

Mairin couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of Mercy’s voice. Twenty-four years old, and she still cowered at her voice. Mairin didn’t focus on this though, simply pulling back, mind trying to understand what was happening. Mercy was here– the one that had hurt her so much. The very last person she wanted to see was at her wedding.

“Dad,” Justin’s voice was quieter now, but still strained. “You know she wasn’t invited, why did you bring Mercy?”

“I think there’s something wrong with Mercy not being invited to her own sister’s wedding,” Her father said, in his normal, business-like tone. 

“...We all know why Mercy wasn’t invited,” Justin growled. “And we all know that you have no interest in even congratulating her– so why don’t you just leave? This is the last thing she needs today.”

“Honestly,” Mairin’s father said with a sigh. “You are no longer children, can you please put this to the side, Justin.”

Mairin slowly pulled herself back towards the corner, looking out at her family. Mercy was standing near their mother, a satisfied smirk on her face. Her face was framed by red curls, a pair of pink eyes gleaming.

Mairin bit her lip, hurt rushing through her. Her parents had brought Mercy here– they knew what she was like! Why would they bring Mercy, how could they just invite her of their own accord!

“This has nothing to do with age,” Justin growled. “You know how Mercy treats Mairin, and you thought it was appropriate to bring her to her wedding? When she wasn’t invited?” He shot a glare at Mercy. “You hate her– we both know that– the only reason why you’d want to be here would be to do something to Mairin.”

“Oh, I’ve never laid a finger on her,” Mercy said with a laugh, a laugh that never failed to make Mairin’s stomach curl. 

_ Why was she here, why was she here...? _

“Mom,” Justin muttered.

“Justin, that’s enough,” The older woman said with an exasperated sigh. “Leave your sister alone.”

Those four words felt like a knife to the heart.

Mairin blinked as she heard them, for a moment not quite registering what she was hearing. Slowly an inky feeling spread through her, a heaviness taking root in her stomach. The words were simple, so simple, words that most would never think twice of.

But they were the words Mairin had always longed to hear growing up. That she wished would have even been said in passing– said when Mercy would relentlessly harass her in her childhood, when harsh and bitter words would be thrown at her. When her sister would taunt and degrade her, make her feel as if she were nothing. Mairin had always hoped that someone would step in– would shield from her sister’s words.

But Mairin had always been on her own, left her at the mercy of her sister.

She had always seen things as only between her and her sister– she had never dwelled on the fact that no one had defended her before– seeing it as her own problem to handle. But as she stood there, hovering around the corner, a heavy weight crushed her heart.

Her parents had always stood by when Mercy would reduce her to tears, they had heard everything ever said to her, but had done nothing. But yet when Justin pressed Mercy– accused her for being here when she shouldn't– they had taken her side. They had defended Mercy against Justin– who had just been trying to help Mairin.

The words had been simple– but they had brought a painful realization for Mairin– that they didn’t care.

Her parents hadn’t cared all those years Mercy had hurt her, hadn’t cared when she had ran crying from the room. Mairin closed her eyes, heart racing as she remembered hoping that someone would try to comfort her, would seek her out after running. It had never happened though, it had merely become part of her routine, her life. How could she think twice of something when nothing different had ever occurred?

But now, after years of being freed from the toxic environment, she fully realized for the first time that they had never cared.

And it  _ hurt. _

Her eyes remained pressed shut, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Fists curled, and she struggled to muster her courage, trying to fight the instinct to run. She shakily stepped forward, pulling herself away from her hiding spot, and opened her eyes. She stared out at her family, trying to force herself to step forward again.

Mercy was the first to notice her, pink eyes slipping away from Justin and onto her. A sly smirk spread across her face, hands going to her hips.

“Speaking of Yveltal,” Mercy said in a silky tone. “Looks like the little bride was eavesdropping.”

Mairin gulped, watching as several sets of eyes turned to face her. Pink and amber, Justin’s gaze looking pained, her parents’ unreadable.

“Hello Mairin,” Her father said, his tone unchanging. He offered her a small smile, before it flickered away. Mairin watched him– he knew that she had overheard what they had been saying. She stared at him, as if hoping he’s something more. An apology, an excuse–  _ something. _

He said nothing more.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Mercy asked, taking a step towards Mairin. She stumbled back, slightly startled to find she was now the same height as her sister– so many memories featured her sister glaring down at her that it was almost disconcerting. “I mean, you’re not even wearing any makeup! You’ll need  _ something _ to cover up that hideous face of yours– we wouldn’t want the groom running off in fear now, would we?”

Tears stung Mairin’s eyes, and she gritted her teeth, trying to hold them back.

“Mercy, leave her alone,” Justin growled. “It’s her wedding day.”

“Did a little advice ever hurt anyone, Justin?” Mercy asked. “And I don’t see anything wrong with my question– why is she out here?”

“I–” The words seemed to get stuck in her throat. “I... I wanted to talk to Dad...”

“Oh?” He looked mildly surprised as she said this, her father blinking. “Why is that?”

Mairin opened her mouth, vision blurring in. Her heart was aching, the words refusing to leave her mouth. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears as she forced the words from her.

“I w-wanted to know if you’d– if you would–” The words hurt as they left her throat. She sputtered for a moment, before they rushed from her all at once, voice almost a squeak. “–I was going to ask you if you’d walk me down the aisle.”

Her eyes were glued to her feet as she said this, fingers shaking, a sticky feeling in her heart.

Her father blinked, then shrugged. “I suppose I could.”

Mairin gritted her teeth. “But... b-but...” She looked up at him, amber eyes blazing. “S-seeing how you’ve never been here for me before... I... I don’t think I want you here today. Clearly it’d be better you’d... if you’d just all leave.”

It hurt, saying those words hurt so much, but she kept her gaze level with them, tears lining the brim of her eyes.

“It looks like the accident managed to say something smart for once,” Mercy said quietly.

It was at this point Mairin couldn’t keep back the tears anymore. They spilled over, a sob becoming caught in her throat, and she turned. Without waiting for a reply– for whatever excuse or insult would come next– Mairin ran. She bolted down the hallways, tears falling, stumbling her way as her feet caught on the hem of her dress.

Her vision was a blur, the heaviness in her heart feeling like iron. She didn’t even try to hold back the tears anymore, the tears falling down her cheeks as she ran. She didn’t know where she was going– the church wasn’t the biggest, so she simply pressed on.

After several minutes she stumbled to a stop, pressing up against the wall as she stood there. She wiped away several tears on her sleeve, before stopping herself. She was shaking– and she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to scream, cry, and breakdown all at the same time. She tried to tell herself that everything was over now– that they were gone– but that was half of the pain. Finally she sank down, drawing up her knees, crying even harder than before.

“...Aunty Mairin? Are you okay?”

Mairin hiccuped, looking up at the blurry image of her niece. Hope’s amber eyes were full of concern and confusion, her father’s white Floette hovering by her side. Hope was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress, her hair drawn up with a flower headband resting on her head. Mairin tried to smile, wiping away several more tears.

“I’m fine, Ledyba,” Mairin whispered, hating to lie to her own niece, but she didn’t need to be drawn into this mess. “Just... overwhelmed...”

“Dad says you should be happy today,” Hope whispered, kneeling at Mairin’s side. “You are happy, right? Today is your special day.”

Mairin took in a struggling breath. “Y-yes, it is...” It was her wedding day. She was going to be married to Alain. She was going to be fine... everything was fine... “I’m just nervous, that’s all Ledyba...”

Her parents had never cared...

Mairin bit her lip as more tears filled her eyes, and she tried to hold them back.

“Mairin!”

Justin’s voice once more echoed through the halls, though it was only pure concern in his voice this time. She couldn’t bring herself to look up, not wanting anyone to see her tears. She could hear his footsteps approaching though, his Floette letting out a concern call as her trainer approach.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Hope asked.

“...Mairin...” He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him helplessly. “I... I know you said to leave, b-but– but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay first and–”

Mairin shook her head. “Not you...” She muttered. “You can stay, I... I want you to stay, please...”

Justin’s gaze softened. “Mairin, I’m... I’m so sorry. I tried, I tried to get her to leave before you could see and...” His hand tightened. “I’m sorry, for never doing anything.”

Again she shook her head. “You defended me... no one else has done that...”

A sharp pain hit her heart– no one in her family had defended her before.

“I should have done something sooner,” Justin muttered, mostly to himself. “I just never wanted to get involved but... but I let you get hurt because of that,” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Mairin grabbed her brother’s hand. “Thank you...”

Silence fell between them, Hope uncertainly glancing between her father and aunt.

“Everything is okay, right?” She asked urgently. “The wedding is still going to happen?”

“Yes Ledyba,” Mairin whispered– nothing would stop her from becoming bound to her new family. “I can’t have a flower girl without a wedding.”

A new family– Alain was going to become her new family. Mairin blinked, a new family and a new name... that’s what she needed. Some of the heaviness in her heart lifted somewhat, and she looked up at Justin.

There was still concern in his amber eyes, but he look much more relaxed than before. “Come on,” He said, and he pulled Mairin to her feet. “You have a half an hour until the ceremony. Let’s get you back and make sure... everything is ready.”

Make sure she didn’t look like she had just been crying.

“Justin?” Mairin asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“...Would you walk me down the aisle?”

Justin gave her a gentle smile. “I’d be honored to, Mairin.”

Some of the tension drained away from Mairin’s muscles, and she pulled herself away from Justin. She smoothed out the dress of her skirt, taking in several deep breaths. She couldn't imagine how she looked– Serena was going to kill her. Yet at the same time... she felt light. For a moment the intimidation of the wedding did seem as pressing– instead the future seemed nothing but inviting.

She was going to be okay.

“Do you want me to go find Alain?” Justin asked.

Mairin quickly shook her head. “Arceus no– he has enough on his shoulders at the moment. I don’t want to throw this on him.”

“Mairin it wouldn’t be like that–”

“Justin, please?” Mairin asked– she knew how Alain would react. This was his wedding day just as much as it was hers– he had a right to enjoy the day without the pressures of what had just happened. She would tell Alain, but after the wedding was over.

Once everything was better.

“Okay...” Justin relented, sounding slightly uncertain. “Hope, why don’t you take Mairin back with the bridesmaids? So they can make sure she’s ready.”

“Sure thing Dad!” Hope chirped. She grabbed Mairin’s arm, and lead her through the church. Mairin glanced back at her brother, who was running a hand through his blonde hair. 

Mairin smiled, grateful that he was here.

* * *

 

Mairin’s heart was pounding, and she stared at the doors. Her heart was hammering– louder than it had been all day. Her hands clutched the bouquet– a bundle of yellow roses and blue lilacs. She stared down at the flowers, trying to master her racing emotions.

“I can’t to this...” Mairin whispered. “I’m not ready.”

“You’ll be fine,” Justin said. He was standing by her side, giving her a smile. Mairin simply shook her head, backing away from the door.

“No– I’m not ready,” Mairin muttered, voice slightly strained. “I c-can’t–”

Mairin fell silent as she felt a slight tug on her dress. She turned, finding Hope standing behind her. She was watching her aunt with sharp eyes, arms crossed unhappily. Hooked around her arm was a basket of flower petals, Justin’s Floette floating next to her, alongside Kade. Mairin was startled by the scowl on innocent Hope’s face, and for a moment she felt her panic slip away.

“You love Alain, don’t you?” She asked, voice cold. But instead of looking harsh, as she was probably going for, the nine-year old looked absolutely adorable with her fierce scowl. Under any other circumstances Mairin probably would have laughed, but instead she just stared. “Don’t you?”

“Of c-course I do!” Mairin said, slightly put off by her little ‘Ledyba’s’ suddenly attitude change.

“And I know that he loves you– which means you two have to get married!” Hope declared, and she pointed towards the doors. “He makes you happy, and you have been sad enough for your special day– so you go in there and be happy!” She paused for a moment. “And make him my uncle, I’ve always needed one of those.”

Justin chuckled at this, while Mairin smiled.

“She’s right you know– both of you want this– so what should be holding you back?” Justin asked.

“Wh-what if something goes wrong, what if things end up like between you and Courtney–?” Mairin asked, her panic resurging.

Justin grabbed her arm. “Mairin– most people would give the  _ world _ to have someone look at them the way Alain looks at you. He’s the one you want, isn’t he?”

“Y-yes–”

Justin smiled. “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Mairin hesitated for a moment, as if her mind was trying to scramble for some other excuse. She opened her mouth, but before she could say another word music started playing. Mairin stiffened up, staring at the wooden doors with wide eyes. The music kept playing from within the chapel, muffled and steady.

Justin offered her his arm. “Come on,” He said softly. “It’s time.”

With shaky hands she placed her arm on top of his. Mairin took in a deep breath, and they turned to face the door. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hope standing behind them, one hand in her basket of flowers, an eager look on her face. Kade was standing next to her, carrying a small box in his mouth. Mairin closed her eyes for a moment.

And then the doors swung open.

The organ music was now blaring loudly, washing over Mairin along with a wave of cold air. She hesitated for a moment, before opening her eyes. She could see the rows of people– those who had come out to attend her special day– looking back at her. She saw Bisharp and Zach, the two Pokemon having opened the doors for them. They were currently standing off to the side, heads held high as they waiting for her. She was still for a moment, before Justin urged her forward.

She stepped into the chapel, heart fluttering nervously with each step. She peered around at the many eyes watching her. She quickly pulled her gaze away, looking down at the ground for a moment before once more peering out. Time seemed to be going slow as she walked forward, the music echoing in her mind.

Mairin could see Alain’s Metagross at the organ, using his psychic energy to press down the many keys. Mairin remembered how she had laughed when Alain had said that Metagross should be their organist– she had thought he had been joking. It turns out that having the mind of a supercomputer made one very adapt at learning music. It was quite the sight to see, but somehow it felt right.

Her eyes drifted away from the organ, and up towards the front of the chapel, the elevated stands gleaming in the light coming from the stained glass window of Xerneas. Mairin could see Serena standing as her maid of honor, smiling at her encouragingly. Near her stood the bridesmaids– Bonnie, Charizard, Weavile, Bébé, Piper, and Zola. 

While the Pokemon weren’t in full dresses like Bonnie, they were all wearing green ribbons laced with blue flowers. The Pokemon bridesmaids weren’t standing still: Charizard had her wings flared open with excitement, tail swinging side to side. Weavile kept curling her claws, uncertainly poking at the ribbons on her. Bébé gracefully spun around, the Florges scattering a gentle Petal Dance across the room. Zola was curled up into a ball, the Sandslash nervously hiding. Piper kept pecking at Zola, the Pidgeot trying to get her teammate to look out at the crowd.

Mairin couldn’t have asked for better bridesmaids.

Her eyes flickered to the other side of the chapel, where the boys were. There was Ash– Alain’s best man– his usual cheerful grin on his face as he watched her approach. The groomsmen were near him– Clemont as stiff as a statue, Chespie beaming happily while wearing a bowtie, Alain’s Tyranitar looking stoic as ever, with Unfezant perched on Tyranitar’s shoulder.

Mairin was now half way across the aisle, and she fixated her gaze straight ahead, right where the altar stood at the top of the steps. Professor Sycamore was smiling down at her, and while he was no priest, as the League Professor he was legally able to perform marriages. Perhaps the scientist looked a bit out of place at the front of the chapel, but Alain and Mairin would have no one else be the one to bind them together.

Finally Mairin let her gaze fall onto Alain.

His bright blue eyes were gleaming as they made eye contact, a gentle smile spread on Alain’s face. His gaze was locked right on her, taking in her whole form as she approached. Mairin barely noticed how she stopped shaking as soon as Alain was in her sights, her steps becoming steadier as she and Justin moved forward.

The fear seemed to be drained from her– because she slowly beginning to realize that she wasn’t moving towards an uncertain future– she was moving towards Alain. He was nothing but familiar, nothing but safety. Her uneasy expression slowly grew to a real smile, and Justin had to increase his pace to keep up with her growing strides.

It was strange how something could be so swift and slow at the same time. It felt like it had taken mere seconds for her to reach the base of the steps, but every moment of it was so vivid, that nothing escaped her view as it played out. Justin’s arm was slowly pull away from hers, and he stepped back to join his daughter. Kade bolted forward, the Flareon at Mairin’s heels, the box with their rings in his mouth. Mairin stood there for a moment, watching as Alain descended the steps, hand held out towards her.

The tremble in her limbs was back as she reached out for him, his familiar fingers slipping between hers just as they always did. He guided her up onto the first step, before withdrawing his hand and offering her his arm in a more traditional fashion. She placed her hand over his, her arm resting on top as his, and then they slowly began to climb the few steps. She glanced at Alain for a moment, his gaze locked straight ahead. Mairin felt a flush fill her cheeks, and for a moment she felt like she was fifteen again, watching Alain as he battle. She too then turned her gaze forward, steps slow as her heart started to race.

Kade was suppose to be a step behind them, they had explained to the Flareon what his role as ring bearer would be. But with the excitement of the moment, the Flareon just couldn’t linger back behind his slow parents. With an excited chitter Kade raced forward, bolting past Mairin, rushing his box with the rings to the altar. Mairin would have found this adorable– but Kade’s sudden rush forward had twisted Mairin’s dress as he ran by, causing the hem to become entangled in her feet.

The pull of the gut, the sense of weightlessness as her feet slipped from under her– Mairin was well acquainted with the sensation of falling. But of all the times, and of all the days, it had to be now. The rush of embarrassment raced through her even before she could even hit the ground, frustration and shame gnawing at her as she fell. The stairs with the foreign dress and shoes made attempting to catch herself an impossible task– not that would even change the fact that she had tripped while walking down the aisle.

Alain’s strong hands were around her arms before she could get far though, and Mairin was dimly reminded of a rain-soaked Alain as she saw him peering down at her. One hand grasping her wrist, the other on her shoulder to keep her from crashing down the stairs. His hand shifted to her back, slowly steadying her even with her leaning back. Alain was smiling, a gleam in his eyes as if this had been expected. Mairin watched him for a moment, so comfortable in his arms that she nearly forgot that she had been moments away from crashing into the ground. Alain just looked so happy, so content, and for a moment it didn’t even feel like they had a crowd watching.

He pulled her up slightly, before leaning down so their faces were close. She could feel his warm breath as he watched her, and he shifted her so he could whisper in her ear.

“You know,” His voice was soft, like a gentle breeze. “You just keep falling for me, don’t you?”

Mairin flushed, and before she could form any reply he pulled her back up onto her feet. She took a moment to find her balance, which Alain used to let his hand find her fingers. Once she was stable Alain continued on, the two of them heading up the last few steps as if nothing had occurred.

There was Kade, the Flareon sitting up on the altar, ears back. He let out an apologetic whimper, and Mairin stroked the top of his head as they reached him to let him know that it was alright. He thumped his bushy tail happily as Alain took the rings from him, then the Flareon raced off towards Chespie.

Mairin pulled away from Alain’s side, their hands remaining interlocked as they turned to face each other as Professor Sycamore stepped forward. Mairin looked up at Alain, a fiery warmth in her chest. The blaze seemed to drive everything from her– the fear, the embarrassment and the pain– the only emotions remaining in her was the fierce love she felt for Alain. Nothing felt more right than her standing right here, him across from her.

His hand pulled away as he gently opened the box with their rings. The two silver rings glittered, Alain’s a simple silver band, while Mairin’s was topped with a gorgeous emerald gem. She took Alain’s ring from him, while he gently cradled her left hand in his.

“A ring has no beginning or end,” Alain said, voice soft, yet it carried through the chapel. “And just as my love for you is, Mairin, it shall carry on forever.”

He carefully slipped the ring onto her finger, the metal cool against her skin.

Mairin fingered Alain’s wedding band a moment longer, before taking his hand into hers. She was trembling slightly as she placed the ring on, but managed to find her voice. “A ring is something you can always have with you, just like how I will always be by your side, and that as long as I live, you will never be alone.”

As soon as the ring was on Alain took no time to admire it– swiftly taking both of Mairin’s hands into his once more.

With the ring ceremony now done, Professor Sycamore stepped forward. Mairin gave him the tiniest glance, before returning her gaze right back to Alain. The warmth in her chest was fierce, burning brighter than ever while her heart raced. This was the moment she had been dreaming of since she was a child. A tremble took to her hands, and Alain ran his thumbs across the back of her hands. He was simply smiling at her, and that was what held Mairin’s attention. Not his tux or his blue tie, nor the fact that he had taken some effort with his hair today, just the unfading smile on his face.

Professor Sycamore was talking, but Mairin barely took in his words. Instead she glanced out towards those who had come to watch their marriage. It wasn’t a large audience– but it was full of those she wanted here. She could see Sophie, Cosette, and Sina; all smiling up at her. There was Bonnie’s father in the back, and Astrid on the edge of a pew. Mairin was surprised when her eyes met Steven’s– he had been unsure if his champion duties would allow him to come.

Mairin pulled her eyes towards the front of the chapel– were the first row sat empty with the exception of Hope and Justin. Mairin’s heart twisted, this was where her and Alain’s family were suppose to be sitting. Seeing it nearly empty... hurt. Mairin’s eyes locked with Justin, who gave her a nod. Hope gave Mairin a tiny wave, grinning.

She looked back towards Alain– neither of their parents were here. His had died years before, while she had sent her own away. But... but Mairin felt fine. Things were going to be okay, and perhaps it was better that it was this way. She squeezed Alain’s hands, realizing that everything she needed was right here.

“Mairin Floraison,” As Professor Sycamore spoke her name she was snapped away from her thoughts. “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Mairin could feel everyone watching her, but her gaze remained on Alain. Her heart was thumping, but there was no hesitation in her voice as she spoke.

“I do.”

Two words, so simple, but so impactful. She felt Alain’s hands tighten as Professor Sycamore turned towards him.

“Alain Vide,” He didn’t even look at the professor as he spoke, blue eyes locked on Mairin. “Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Alain’s eyes were gleaming as he looked down at Mairin.

“No.”

The single word sent chills down Mairin’s back, her whole form freezing up. Swift mutters swept the audience, and Professor Sycamore blinked. Mairin stood there for a moment, mind trying to take in what he had just said. She tried to pull back, but Alain’s hands were tight around hers. He stepped closer to Mairin, one of his hands going to her waist and pulling her in close. He leaned his head down, their faces nearly touching.

“Not ‘until death do we part’,” Alain said, almost fiercely as he held her close. “I won’t accept that. I want you forever and always.”

The momentary fear that had built up in Mairin melted away all at once, and she relaxed in his grasp.

“Y-yes,” Mairin stuttered out. “Forever and always.”

Professor Sycamore smiled. “...In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now–”

Alain tugged her forward, closing the gap between them, lips pressing together.

“Um... kiss the bride,” Professor Sycamore finished, chuckling as Alain and Mairin embraced.

Mairin didn’t hear him, nor the cheers as she and Alain kissed. She was too caught up in the moment, arms wrapped around her husband as the kissed continued. The feelings rushing through her didn’t end, even as they pulled back, Alain looking down at her. Her eyes were gleaming as she looked at her _ husband, _ a smile across their faces.

She was married.

Alain didn’t even give her a moment to embrace this fact, scooping her up bridal style, carrying her down the steps of the chapel.

* * *

 

What happened after that was honestly mostly a blur for Mairin– everything taking place so quickly, her bursting emotions racing through her. Faces of those that approached them merged together, the many congratulations and smiles becoming one. What Mairin remembered was Alain’s warm hand around hers, and the tingling on her lips.

Chespie had wrapped the happy couple up in his giant arms, before the rest of their Pokemon had raced to join the hug. Kade managed to worm his way to the mass of Pokemon, slinking up into Mairin’s arms. She had planted a kiss on the Pokemon’s forehead, and Kade had then insisted on stay on either her or Alain’s shoulder the rest of the night.

Cake, pictures, thanking everyone for coming– Mairin barely registered any of it. A giddy feeling was about Mairin, making sure Alain was right next to her the whole day, hands entangled in each other. It didn’t take long for her face to start hurting from her unfading smile, and not even the pain could make it die down. Every few minutes she’d press up against Alain, just to make sure that this was real.

His kisses were enough to confirm that.

“Naught!” Chespie cried later that day, at this point the reception was dragging on. Mairin hadn’t seen much of her starter since the beginning of the reception, so it was a welcoming sight. He drew up behind the married couple, throwing glares at those who lingered near. And as a towering fighting type, it didn’t take long for people to back away. “Ches!”

Chespie’s face grew friendly again, and he happily began to nudge Mairin and Alain towards the doors. She shot her starter a questioning look, to which he responded by picking both of them up, and carrying them out the doors despite their protesting.

“Where is Charizard when you need her,” Alain grumbled, having been thrown over Chespie’s shoulders... well, shell, while the Chesnaught gently carried his trainer in his arms. Alain was holding onto on of Chespie’s large spikes so he didn’t fall, looking back at the guests following them.

Chespie grinned.

“I’d bet she’s in on this,” Mairin said, happily settling into Chespie’s arms. Her feet were killing her anyways, and she’d give just about anything to finally get out of this dress. Despite having been by their side the whole day, Kade was currently nowhere near the couple.

Chespie carried the two of them outside, where Mairin was able to spot a crowd of familiar Pokemon. Their teams were gathered around Charizard, Tyranitar and Piper doing their best to hide the lizard from sight. Alain was deposited onto the ground in front of them, while Mairin was carefully set down next to him.

The Pokemon let out an assortment of greetings– roars, rumbles, chitters, and chips– their cries filling the air. Alain pushed himself to his feet, and the Pokemon pulled away from Charizard happily.

“Oh Arceus...” Alain muttered as he saw his starter, paling. The Pokemon had taken all of their ribbons, bowties, and flowers; placing and lacing them all across Charizard. She was a flowery nightmare, lilacs dangling from poorly tied ribbons. A wreath of flowers had even been taken from the wedding, hooked around Charizard’s horns. Charizard was grinning happily, and spun around.

That’s when they noticed the clump of cans tied to Charizard’s tail, and the words ‘just married’ crudely written across her wings Oran berry juice. Alain stared, while Mairin let out a laugh.

“Looks like we have our getaway car!” Mairin grinned, and their Pokemon let out a happy calls.

“What did Charizard ever do to you...” Alain whispered to Chespie, who gave Alain a playful shove.

“Let's go now!” Mairin said excitedly. “I’m sick of walking around anyways.”

“But the reception was suppose to go until–” Alain began, and Mairin shut him up with a quick peck on the lips. He flushed slightly at being interrupted.

“Do you honestly think they want to be here all night?” Mairin muttered, gesturing out to their guests that had followed them outside. “It’s our wedding day, and I’d like to spend that time with  _ you.” _

“Um... I mean–” Alain stuttered, and their Pokemon started laughing. Mairin’s grinned widened, and she turned out towards their guests.

“Party’s over!” She cried, cupping her hands to her mouth. Chespie pushed Alain and Mairin towards Charizard, who lowered herself onto all fours so the newlyweds could mount her. Alain scooped Mairin up, placing her on Charizard’s back before climbing on himself. Mairin felt his hands wrapping around her waist, and she leaned back against his chest.

“Mairin!” Serena’s voice called out as Charizard opened her wings. Mairin peered back, afraid for a moment that her wedding planner and maid of honor would be upset at her sudden escape.

But of course this was Serena, and there was only a smile on her face.

“You gotta throw the bouquet!” She called out to her. “Before you go!”

Mairin looked down at the bouquet in her hands, then out towards them. Mairin grinned, and then chucked the bouquet of flowers as hard as she could. She knew that she was suppose to do it blindly over her shoulder, but hey, this was her wedding.

Mairin had been aiming the bouquet towards Bonnie– since she was the one always trying to pair everyone up since she was a kid, but Mairin’s throwing skills weren’t the best. The bouquet went over Bonnie’s head, and landed straight into Serena’s hands. The woman blinked, clearly having not planned on catching it, and Mairin grinned.

“See you at your wedding then!” Mairin called out to her friend, before wrapping her arms around Charizard. “Fly Charizard, get us out of here!”

“She’s my Pokemon–” Alain began, but the Charizard took to Mairin’s words, leaping up into the air. Alain’s arms tightened around Mairin as they rose into the sky– ribbons and petals falling from Charizard as the wind tore at them. Mairin pressed herself up against Alain as the reception became a blur below them, nothing but open skies ahead.

“Where to then?” Mairin asked.

“Home,” Alain said simply, placing his chin on the top of her head. She scowled– knowing he was just doing this to remind her who was taller.

“The lab?” Mairin muttered– Alain had taken to living over the lab since he had moved out of Sycamore’s lab. Mairin had been more than happy to get her own apartment though, sick of living where she worked.

“No, home,” Alain said, offering nothing else. Charizard flared her wings open more, catching an updraft. The wind tore at them, the temperature around them dropping.

“Take that Bonnie,” Mairin muttered under her breath.

“Huh?”

Mairin tugged at the sleeves of her dress. “I told Bonnie I’d want the longer sleeves– it’s cold up here!”

Alain wrapped his arms around hers, then whispered in her ear. “We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?”

“Alain!”

“Charizard, think you can fly faster?” Alain asked, and the lizard put on a suddenly burst of speed, wings flapping.

“...Now I’m colder...” Mairin muttered as the wind increased, though she was smiling. Alain simply hugged her closer.

* * *

 

“So... where are we heading anyways?” Mairin asked. She wasn’t sure how long they had been flying, but her fingers were starting to go numb from the chill of the ride.

“I said we’re heading home,” Alain said– the same thing he’s been saying the whole trip.

“I recall that we don’t have a ‘home’,” Mairin said. “You live at the lab, and I’ve been crashing at Bonnie’s since I moved out of my apartment.”

It wasn’t that they hadn’t considered that they’d need a place to truly call their own once they were married– Alain had brought it up once or twice, and Mairin had of course forgotten in the havoc of the wedding planning with Serena. And now as they flew out across Kalos, it had once again popped into Mairin’s mind. The only place they had to go was the lab– which wasn’t where Mairin would want to spread their first days as newlyweds.

She could hear the smile in Alain’s voice. “You worry too much.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one that worries too much,” Mairin replied, pressing up against his chest. She peered up at him, his gaze fixated straight ahead. The wind blew at his hair, tuxedo wrinkled. Mairin didn’t even want to guess what state her dress was in– but then again she was the one that wanted to fly on Charizard right away.

They were flying across Cyllage City, the ocean spread out towards the west, the sky turning orange as the sun dipped low on the horizon. The cloudless sunset was breathtaking, especially when they were racing across the sky. She could see the beautiful beaches and cliffs of route 8 in the distance as they skimmed the edges of the city.

“You’re right, I do worry too much,” Alain said, ruffling her hair. “And you forget things too much.”

She scowled. “Don’t do that, I’m not a kid.”

He chuckled, but ignored this comment. “I’m just saying that you and Serena were caught up in the wedding plans, and so it’s no surprise that we haven’t considered this until now. Well, I’ve been thinking on it– because two certain women didn’t seem to like having me involved with the plans for my own wedding.”

“Well, if I recall correctly... ‘I think black wouldn’t be a bad option for the wedding– it goes with just about every color and looks quite nice’!” Mairin quoted, holding her hands up dramatically. She and Charizard then laughed, and Alain rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying that while you were busy with the wedding, I decided that I thought I should do something as well,” Alain said, his hands reaching forward to find hers. “I hope you like it, and if not... well, we can figure it out later then.”

And with that Charizard swooped down, heading towards the mountainous lands on the end of Cyllage City. Mairin opened her mouth, but she didn’t have anything to say, so she simply stayed silent to see what Alain was going to show her.

The small cottage soon came into view– the modest little place the only building in sight. There was no lawn– simply the wilds coming right up to the doorstep. Mairin could see a small little garden on the side of the home, a porch winding all the way around the cottage. While the home most likely sat within the borders of Cyllage City, the town was out of sight. Mairin could hear the ocean in the distance, and the calls of bird Pokemon.

“It’s not fully paid off or anything,” Alain said quickly as Charizard landed outside of the house, folding her wings to the side. “But I have everything set up so that all payments would go smoothly. I know it’s not big or anything, but I thought it might be a nice place to start off–”

“It’s perfect,” Mairin said softly. “Oh Alain, you didn’t have to go house hunting on your own–”

Alain slipped off of Charizard. “You’ve always wanted your own place, but don’t make a final opinion until you at least see the inside,” Alain said as he offered her his hand, and he gave her a small bow, grinning. “So, my lovely bride, may I?”

Mairin placed her hand in his, and he helped her off of Charizard’s back. The lizard’s wings flared open as soon as she dismounted, and she leapt right back into the sky. Mairin peered at Charizard as she flew off, much faster now that she didn’t have any passengers.

“Where is she going?” Mairin asked.

Alain smiled. “With Bonnie. I asked her to watch all of our Pokemon for the night– her daycare will be able to handle them all.”

“Is Kade aware of this?” Mairin asked, knowing just how... fired up the Flareon could be about being left behind.

“...Bonnie’s problem,” Alain said swiftly, and he pulled a key out of the inside pocket of his suit, handing it to Mairin. “Shall we go inside?”

And with that they approached the small cottage. It had light yellow siding, and a dark roof. Mairin had been in love with the place from the distance, but she couldn’t help but let out a small squeal at the planters that hung around the porch and at the base of the windows– which had green shutters! The only word Mairin could bring to describe the house was adorable, and Mairin knew just how much Bébé would love the gardens, Chespie as well. There was plenty of open air for Piper to fly, and Zach could discharge as much electricity as he wanted freely in the wide fields around the house– which would also be perfect for Zola to dig about in. Mairin could only hope that the insides could handle an energetic fire type– so Kade could be happy as well.

She slipped the key into the lock– happily noting that the door was also green. Mairin turned the key, eyes flickering down to the wedding ring on her finger. She grinned to herself– basking in the fact that she was married. To Alain.

She pushed the door open. She couldn’t see too much from the doorway, but she recognized some of the furniture from her apartment that Alain had offered to store for her. But before she could step inside Alain grabbed her waist, scooping her up bridal style– which was fitting– but it still startled her. She yelped, the key falling from her grasp as she was lifted up into Alain’s arms.

He somehow managed to catch the key as it fell with two fingers– not being able to do much more as he held her. Mairin fumed to herself at the fact that he was slick enough to do that, before setting into his arms. She still glowered up at him, though in a playful way.

“I’m capable of walking, you know?”

He smirked. “Usually.”

“Hey!” She slapped his chest.

He laughed, his smirk relaxing into a smile. “Besides, it’s tradition for the husband to carry his bride across the threshold of their home. You wanted a more traditional wedding, didn’t you?”

She answered him by relaxing into his arms, and Alain stepped into the cottage, careful to make sure her dress didn’t get snagged in the doorway. Mairin looked around at her new home– which was just as beautiful and modest on the inside as it was outside. It was a bit bare– which was not unexpected. Alain had actually done more with the place that Mairin had thought he could for a place that had just been bought. She let herself look over the house, before looking up at Alain. 

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her. Mairin had lost count of how many times they had kissed today... which she saw as a good thing.

He pulled back, still cradling her in his arms, and for the first time Mairin truly mulled over the events of the day– with the excitement and stress now in the past.

She was married– she and Alain were officially married. A new chapter of her life had opened up, one of just her and Alain, the step in their relationship she had always dreamed of making. The man that she loved with every fiber of her being was officially hers, and she was his. Husband, wife... it now applied to them. They were one now, not to be separated. Her heart swelled– sealed to the one she saw as the perfect man. 

But as she thought back on the wedding her smile faded, the more unpleasant memories of the day rising. Sending her parents away from the wedding, the realization of just how little they had cared for her, and the fact that they had brought Mercy...

Mairin closed her eyes, having been able to push her sister from her mind until now. She had only seen her for a few minutes, but her presence had been like a knife, cutting into her. That cut was now widening, as Mairin thought on her, shivers racing through her.

_ “I mean, you’re not even wearing any makeup! You’ll need something to cover up that hideous face of yours– we wouldn’t want the groom running off in fear now, would we?” _

There was never a neutral word from Mercy– everything was meant to hurt. Mairin tried to push the thoughts from her mind, but they seemed to be stronger than her will. Mercy had been right– Mairin hadn’t worn makeup at her wedding. She had never before in her life, so why now? Mairin’s insides shriveled up, had she really been that lazy? Couldn’t even spend an extra minute to look her best at her wedding? She turned away as Alain gently sat her down, lost in her thoughts.

Her fingers dug into the mattress– someone as amazing as Alain... and he had chosen her? Not that she’d ever want anyone else– but why would he want her? He was kind, brave, strong... everything that she wasn’t. She couldn’t even carry a key without dropping it... she was a klutz, less than pretty– not someone to spend the rest of one’s life with.

Alain made her so happy, but how could she do the same for him?

“Mairin?” Alain’s voice snapped her from her intoxicating thoughts. His voice was so gentle, so concerned... just pure. “Mairn, what’s wrong?”

She blinked a few times, everything jumping into focus. She noticed the tears streaming down her face, silent and steady. Her cheeks were wet, eyes stinging as she blinked, and she swiftly turned away from Alain, hands digging into the blanket of the bed. Of course this would do nothing– he had already seen her tears.

“Mairin...” He sounded so worried, but she didn’t offer a reply. “Please, talk to me...” He hesitated. “I know today’s been a long day and you... you don’t have to–”

“Why me?” Mairin croaked out.

He was silent, not sure of what to make of her words. She turned to face him, amber eyes watering.

“What do you mean?” He asked after a moment.

“Of everyone in the world... of everyone you could possibly want to be your forever...” Mairin whispered. “Why me?”

There was a flicker of nervousness in his gaze. “You... you did want this, right?”

“Of course I do,” Mairin whispered, and a sob began to escape her. “But why would you w-want  _ me?” _

Alain stared at her for a moment, surprise on his face at her words. He blinked, realization crossing his face, before his gaze hardened, scanning her. “...What happened, Mairin?”

She shook for a moment, and threw herself forward, burying her head into his chest. Her bottled up emotions from her encounter with her parents spilled over, sobs escaping her. She tried to speak, tried to explained what she witnessed, but the only word to escape her was a strangled: “M-mercy.”

This was all Alain needed to hear, his arms seizing her in a protective embrace. She was pressed against him, his muscles tensed. “Today?”

“M-mom and Dad b-brought her,” Mairin whispered. “They... they just brought her! They knew I didn’t want her there, th-they knew how much she hurts me, and– and–” She closed her eyes. “Alain, th-they don’t care, they never– they never really wanted m-me– she was always r-right and–”

His fingers dug into her shoulders. “She  _ wasn’t  _ right, Mairin, don’t dare believe any of her words for a second...” He paused for a moment. “...Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner, Mairin?”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s m-my problem... you shouldn’t have to d-deal with it...”

But by breaking down right now, she was forcing this upon him.

He pulled her back, forcing her to gaze into his burning blue eyes. “Mairin, I do not want to hear that ever again. You are my– my wife– and you never have to face anything alone from now on,” He swiftly pulled her back into a hug, a look of bitterness on his face as he thought of Mercy. “You never have been alone... and neither have I. You’ve always been here for me, and Arceus help the soul that tries to keep me from you.”

“But why me... why would you want someone so...”

“So what?” Alain spat. “There’s nothing wrong with you– her words mean nothing Mairin!”

“But there is...” Mairin muttered. Her sister had always pointed out the worse in her– but they had never been lies. Mairin looked up at Alain, taking in a deep breath, trying to rein in her emotions. “You want to know what’s wrong with me Alain?! The fact that I can’t handle things on my own– that I always have to fall back on someone!” 

“Mairin–” Alain began.

She pushed herself away from him. “Mercy wasn’t wrong about me... my parents never cared about me... I’m a klutz, I can’t even walk down the street without–!”

“That doesn’t matter!”

“Well maybe it should!” Mairin cried back.

“Enough,” Alain growled. “That’s... that’s enough Mairin!”

“Why? Because you know I’m right?” Mairin asked, tears still falling. “Because someone as perfect as you deserves someone better–”

His arms wrapped around her, pressing her against his chest again. She refused to look up at him, shivering as she tried to throw her sister’s words out of her mind. But they didn’t leave, echoing through her, pulling up every doubt she had ever buried. Alain let out a sigh, seemingly not knowing what to say.

“Maybe you are a bit clumsy Mairin,” He whispered. “Always tripping and falling... but then you get right back up. You’re so strong, never letting anything keep you down, you’re always moving forward. I wish I could be like that, able to let go of the past and make the most of life...”

He planted a kiss on top of her head, rubbing her back.

“Mairin, it doesn’t matter what they think. If they can’t accept you, then they’re the ones missing out on one of the most wonderful, kindest people I know... She’s hurt you so much, but don’t you dare for one moment believe that it’s true or that you deserve it. You are strong, you are beautiful, and Mairin–  _ you are wanted.” _

His body was tense as he held her close, as if afraid someone would tear her away.

“The only thing wrong with you is the fact that you can’t see this yourself Mairin,” He told her gently. “The fact that you don’t see just how amazing you are... the fact that you keep dragging yourself down when in reality you’re flying...”

He was so warm, as he held her close. Mairin pressed against him, eyes closed.

“You’re right, maybe I do deserve someone else... because I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you... You think I’m perfect? _ Me?”  _ He gave a small scoff. “No, no one deserves you, because there is no one out there that could be as wonderful to you as you are to them...” He looked into her eyes, blue eyes shining. “But yet you want me, someone like you wants me... why would you want someone like me?”

“Because I love you,” Mairin whispered.

“Exactly. Mairin, perhaps I haven’t said this enough to you– but I love you. _ I love you. _ That’s why I want you to be my forever, Mairin– because I love you and only you,” Alain said.

A warm feeling had returned to her chest. “That’s the truth?”

“Yes,” He said softly, and she could hear the conviction in his voice.

Mairin pressed up against him. “Tell me you love me again, please.”

He smiled. “I think instead I’ll show you.”

He brought her in close, placing a kiss on her lips, arms entangling one another. Tears fell down Mairin’s face, but this time they were tears of joy as her doubt was chased away. She loved Alain, and he loved her– so nothing else mattered. Not their faults, not their doubts, and not even the perfection they saw in each other.

They were meant to be together.

Outside the sun set.

And that night two souls became one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. :) Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
